I Choose To Be Yours
by chokyuri
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan dengan segala peraturan tentang kencan dalam hidupnya serta pemahaman sempitnya mengenai cinta. Lee Sungmin, namja manis dengan keyakinan bahwa dirinya seorang 'straight' dan menjaga baik-baik perasaannya.. / "kau tak bisa memilih cinta.. tapi cinta yang akan memilihmu" / KyuMin love story / Rating : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu) / YAOI / RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**I Choose To Be Yours**

-YAOI-

Chapter 1

Happy reading^^~

* * *

 **Yeongwonhi University.** Sebuah universitas ternama dengan reputasi luar biasa diseluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Tidak berlebihan jika kebanyakan penduduk sekitar mengagung-agungkan tempat menimba ilmu ini karena pada kenyataannya daerah Gangnam kini menjadi daerah yang sangat terkenal bahkan hingga ke negara-negara lain diluar Korea karena eksistensi Yeongwonhi University yang memang terletak disana.

Kualitas tinggi yang dicapai universitas tersebut nampaknya tercermin lewat lulusan-lulusan mahasiswa yang kini dapat dikatakan menjadi generasi sukses. Cukup disayangkan karena tidak ada sesuatu yang sempurna didunia ini. Diantara kelebihan yang dimiliki Yeongwonhi University seperti fasilitas canggih, pengajar berkualitas, kegiatan kampus yang sangat bermutu, dan sebagainya, universitas terbaik ini tetap memiliki kekurangan yang kerap dijadikan desas-desus masyarakat sekitar maupun masyarakat dari daerah lain yang menerima informasi-informasi dari beberapa sumber terpecaya maupun dari beberapa lulusan yang sudah tak melanjutkan lagi pendidikan mereka disana.

Hubungan sesama jenis. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, namun hingga saat ini belum ada satu pun pihak yang berani mengusung permasalahan ini ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Hanya sebatas isu-isu yang menyebar secepat perkembangan bakteri. Bukan tak pernah salah seorang masyarakat menyampaikan keresahan mereka mengenai hal ini kepada pihak universitas, namun sekali lagi, mereka tidak mendapatkan respon seperti yang mereka harapkan karena pada akhirnya laporan tersebut hanya tinggal laporan dan tidak ada yang dapat bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Mengapa? Oh ayolah~ di jaman modern seperti sekarang, hampir semua hal dapat dikendalikan dengan uang. Dan satu hal yang menjadikan universitas terbaik ini menjadi begitu disegani adalah hampir seluruh mahasiswa yang menimba ilmu disana merupakan keturunan konglomerat. Tidak heran jika masalah isu-isu yang selama ini beredar dapat dibungkam dengan sangat baik.

Perlu dicatat baik-baik. Tidak semua mahasiswa disana memiliki ketertarikan dengan sesama jenis. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, hubungan sesama jenis tersebut hanya dimiliki oleh segelintir mahasiswa saja. Namun, tetap saja itu menjadi keresahan masyarakat. Mereka takut jika segelintir orang tersebut dapat mempengaruhi mayoritas mahasiswa yang lainnya. Hah~ sepertinya masyarakat terlalu banyak ikut campur. Buktinya para mahasiswa _'straight'_ tersebut justru tak terlalu memusingkan hal-hal semacam ini. Mereka lebih memikirkan bagaimana mereka dapat belajar sebaik mungkin agar menjadi lulusan terbaik dan mencapai cita-cita mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Hey magnae! Tumben sekali kau tidak ditempeli kekasihmu"

Setelah melirik sekilas pada seorang namja yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara, Kyuhyun menarik salah satu kursi kantin, menghela nafas sekilas sebelum memanggil seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Seusai memesan menu makan siangnya, Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dada.

"dia baru saja kuantar pulang. tubuhnya hanya hangat sedikit dan dia sudah merengek sepanjang hari. Cih, yeoja benar-benar merepotkan" keluhnya dengan perasaan jengkel yang masih tersisa. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus meninggalkan mata kuliah kesukaannya, Musik, demi mengantar seorang yeoja yang hanya demam sedikit. Baginya itu sangatlah merepotkan.

Tawa Yesung sepertinya tak membantu sama sekali. Kyuhyun malah bertambah jengkel melihat sepupunya yang menertawai dirinya disaat seperti ini.

"ini semua karena kau, hyung" lanjut Kyuhyun menggerutu. Yesung yang merasa disalahkan segera menghentikan tawanya, menatap Kyuhyun sebal karena seorang Kim Yesung paling tidak suka disalahkan.

"dia kan kekasihmu, mengapa aku yang disalahkan" sungutnya mencoba membela diri.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"oh ya? lalu siapa yang dengan hebohnya menyuruhku untuk mengencani seorang gadis?" setelah menangkap maksud Kyuhyun, pria bermarga Kim tersebut kembali tertawa. "tidak ada salahnya mencoba, Kyuhyun. Lagipula kau tidak bosan terus-terusan berkencan dengan namja?" Yesung menyeruput jus alpukatnya yang sudah ia pesan sejak tadi.

"itu lebih baik, kurasa.." jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat bahu. Terlihat tak terlalu peduli dan tidak mau pusing-pusing untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung yang sudah jelas-jelas diketahui oleh Yesung jawabannya.

"ahhh~ kau sudah ketergantungan dengan pria rupanya" seru Yesung. Dengan sengaja ia membuat pose sok ketakutan seolah-olah Kyuhyun akan mengencaninya setelah ini jika kehabisan stok pria.

Kyuhyun meliriknya sinis, "Ya! kau kira aku tidak punya kriteria, hyung?" serunya kesal. "lebih baik aku menjadi perjaka tua dari pada mengencani namja aneh sepertimu" awalnya Yesung tertawa sebelum mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun yang sukses memancingnya untuk memajukan tubuhnya sedikit demi menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"sialan kau, magnae. Aku juga tidak akan mau denganmu" setelahnya ia kembali duduk lalu fokus pada makanannya dan Kyuhyun yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan.

"ah ya! kau sudah hampir satu setengah bulan dengan Victoria" ucap Yesung disela-sela kunyahannya. Kyuhyun menatapnya sebentar dan mengangguk, lalu kembali menyantap steak yang ia pesan.

"setelah ini siapa lagi?" Yesung bertanya sekaligus memancing respon Kyuhyun. Ia ingin tahu apakah sepupunya ini akan melanjutkan kencan anehnya-menurut Yesung- yang bisa saja sewaktu-waktu menjadi _boomerang_ bagi Kyuhyun sendiri. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

Kyuhyun mendongak sekali lagi, menghentikan suapannya dan berfikir sejenak. "aku belum memikirkannya. Akhir-akhir ini tidak ada yang menarik lagi"

"kau hanya belum melihat beberapa dari fakultas lain" Yesung masih tetap melanjutkan kegiatan makannya, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang kini semakin berfikir sebelum akhirnya menyeringai. "tanpa kucari pun, mereka yang akan datang dan memohon-mohon agar kujadikan kekasih. Lihat saja nanti" serunya dengan kenarsisan tingkat tinggi. Yesung mendelik, dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Namja yang lebih muda darinya itu memang menjadi salah satu _cassanova_ di Yeongwonhi University, hanya saja magnae yang satu itu tak perlu mengatakannya keras-keras dihadapan Yesung kan? membuat jengkel saja.

"cih, sombong sekali" cibir Yesung tanpa mengecilkan volume suaranya, sengaja agar didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja tampan dihadapannya hanya tertawa, tak berniat membalas ucapan hyung nya dan lanjut menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap namun tetap terlihat elegan dan berkelas. Ya, begitulah Cho Kyuhyun.

.

"kau makan lama sekali, hyung" desak Kyuhyun tak sabaran, pasalnya ia sudah menghabiskan steaknya sejak tadi dan Yesung... namja itu masih saja menikmati nasi goreng seafoodnya dengan lamat-lamat. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak terlalu peduli hanya saja Yesung memintanya untuk kembali ke kelas bersama-sama. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun jadi harus menunggu.

"sabar sedikit, magnae. Kau duduklah dulu, kita berbincang sedikit lagi" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Hyung nya yang satu ini memang sangat lamban melakukan segala sesuatu. Sempat terlintas dipikiran Kyuhyun, terdengar konyol memang, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan Yesung menjadi begini lamban karena ketularan kura-kura kesayangan Yesung yang menemani hari-hari namja itu. Dengan malas Kyuhyun kembali duduk dikursinya.

"memangnya ada apa lagi? Kau kan bisa ke kelas sendirian hyung"

"bukan masalah itu, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya beralasan saja agar kau tetap disini. Aku ingin bicara sebentar" Yesung merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius.

'apa lagi yang dipikirkan hyung aneh yang satu ini' batin Kyuhyun tak sopan.

"kalau begitu bicaralah"

Yesung meletakkan sendoknya, sedikit berdehem sebelum memulainya.

"gosip tentang kisah asmaramu sudah sampai ditelinga Heechul hyung" Kyuhyun hampir saja membelalakan matanya karena terkejut, namun ia masih dapat mengontrol ekspresinya. Sangat tidak elit kalau ia terkejut seperti tadi ditengah-tengah kantin fakultas saat beberapa orang fans nya memperhatikan dirinya dari jauh.

"lalu?" balasnya singkat, berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"apanya yang lalu?" Yesung bertanya balik. Merasa heran dengan keberanian Kyuhyun kali ini. "kau tahu sendiri hyung mu sangat buas"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung gusar. Ia bukannya berani menentang Heechul, justru ia ingin meminta Yesung mencarikan solusi untuknya.

"aku tahu. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Yesung mengusap dagunya, berfikir. "satu-satunya cara, kau harus berhenti. Carilah kekasih yang benar-benar kekasih, Kyuhyun"

Ya, Kyuhyun memang memiliki kekasih selama ini. Bahkan sangat banyak. Hanya saja mereka semua hanya menjadi 'mainan' bagi Kyuhyun. Saat dirinya mulai merasa bosan, maka ia akan memutuskan mereka saat itu juga. Herannya, para namja dan yeoja pemuja Kyuhyun seolah tak peduli dengan peraturan yang Kyuhyun buat. Namja tampan tersebut selalu menekankan pada calon kekasihnya bahwa hubungan mereka paling lama hanya berjalan sampai dua bulan, dan tentu saja jika Kyuhyun sudah merasa bosan ia bebas memutuskan hungannya dengan orang tersebut sebelum jangka waktu dua bulan tersebut selesai. Dan hingga saat ini, tidak pernah ada yang berani protes . para mantan kekasih Kyuhyun seolah patuh dan pasrah jika Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan mereka sesuka hatinya. Dan satu hal lagi, Kyuhyun meminta mereka semua untuk menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat, terlebih kepada Heechul.

Kyuhyun sangat tahu sang hyung selama ini memperhatikannya diam-diam. Itu semua berkat suruhan kedua orangtua mereka yang membuat peraturan menyebalkan –bagi Kyuhyun-. Kyuhyun diijinkan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun, tanpa memandang jenis kelamin hanya saja orangtuanya memberikan satu syarat. Kyuhyun tidak boleh mempermainkan perasaan orang tersebut. Bagaimana pun, orangtua Kyuhyun tidak ingin anak mereka menjadi _playboy_ yang hanya bisa mempermainkan perasaan orang lain dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan orang tersebut sesuka hatinya.

Semuanya berjalan cukup baik. Sampai siang ini, ketika Yesung memberitahu kabar yang sangat tidak ingin didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"aku... aku tidak bisa. kau tahu sendiri kalau aku mudah sekali bosan, hyung" Kyuhyun memijat kepalanya. Tiba-tiba merasa pusing.

"kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk dijodohkan" seru Yesung enteng. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang sukses menatapnya tajam. Hanya beberapa detik merasa kesal sebelum membenarkan pernyataan Yesung dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas perkataan orangtuanya.

' _sekali kau berani melanggar syarat ini, eomma dan appa akan segera menjodohkanmu dengan rekan bisnis appa'_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sekali lagi. Sepertinya ia harus benar-benar berhenti. Tapi... bagaimana?

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kamar luas bernuansa biru laut, dengan aneka macam perabotan mewah dan berkelas, serta barang-barang elektronik dengan harga selangit yang memenuhi sekitarnya terlihat sangat tenang. Tidak dalam artian yang sesungguhnya karena disana terdengar suara-suara bising yang berasal dari sebuah benda hitam bernama _Playstation_. Hanya saja, dua orang namja yang sedang menempati kamar tersebut sama sekali tak berinteraksi satu sama lain, seolah dengan sengaja tak berniat untuk sekedar mengobrol dan memecah keheningan diantara mereka dengan beberapa percakapan ringan.

Salah seorang namja yang disinyalir berumur tiga tahun lebih tua dibandingkan namja yang lainnya melempar asal ponsel yang sedari berada dalam genggamannya. Ia sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya dan- hell! Panggilannya tak diangkat sekalipun. Dengan gerakan rusuh ia bangkit dari sofa empuk di pojok ruangan sebelum beranjak mendekati sang pemilik kamar yang masih fokus dengan 'kekasih gelapnya'.

"bisa kau matikan game konyol itu?" tanyanya yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Sedangkan namja yang diajak bicara sepertinya tak mengindahkan ucapan tersebut. Diam-diam namja yang lebih muda tersebut menggerutu ketika kekasih gelapnya - _playstation-_ dibilang konyol.

"aku bicara padamu bocah" heechul melipat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan otoritasnya sebagai hyung dikamar itu. Merasa tak ditanggapi, lipatan tangan tersebut terlepas begitu saja ketika Heechul melayangkan kepalan tangannya menempeleng pemuda didepannya.

"ya! Tak perlu memukul kepalaku. Memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab kalau aku mendadak bodoh sepertimu" geram Kyuhyun, perlahan-lahan suaranya mengecil saat melihat tatapan nyalang heechul setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"apa kau bilang bocah?" Heechul mendadak darah tinggi. Demi apa bocah didepannya berani bicara tak sopan padanya.

"a- itu- aish! Aku hanya bercanda hyung. Kenapa serius sekali sih" Kyuhyun yang sudah merasakan aura kemarahan Cho Heechul segera mengatur mimik wajahnya agar terlihat se- _innocent_ mungkin. Dalam hati ia merutukki mulutnya yang sering kelewat berani melawan sang hyung yang terkenal luar biasa _horror_ kalau sedang marah.

Heechul baru saja berniat mencaci maki Kyuhyun dengan kalimat pedasnya namun ia memilih untuk menahan ocehannya saat pikirannya kembali mengingat niat awalnya mengajak bicara sang adik. Perlahan-lahan tatapan tajamnya melunak dan kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan biasa.

"anggap saja ini hari keberuntunganmu, Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak, aku tidak menjamin benda bodoh itu masih utuh dalam beberapa detik kedepan" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Ia melirik _playstation_ kesayangannya yang baru saja ditunjuk-tunjuk Heechul. Damn! Hyung nya yang satu itu memang paling tahu kelemahannya. Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup sebelum kembali menatap Heechul.

"matikan game konyol itu dan antar aku ke rumah Ryeowook. Sekarang juga!" titah Heechul yang menyadari Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya penuh ketakutan. Dalam hati ia tertawa puas melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal evil dapat ditaklukan olehnya. Sesaat Heechul mengingat betapa junior dijurusannya begitu menggilai Kyuhyun dan kerap kali memuja-muja adiknya itu. _"Kyuhyun itu sangat tampan, cool, evil, dan mempesona~"_ Heechul memutar bola matanya malas saat mengingat kembali ucapan Seohyun ketika tanpa sengaja dirinya mendengar yeoja itu membicarakan Kyuhyun dengan segerombol yeoja dan beberapa namja manis lainnya yang menyebut diri mereka _Sparkyu_.

' _Cool? Evil? Mempesona? Cih! Bocah tengil ini hanya berani diluar. Baru ku pelototi saja sudah ketakutan begitu'_ ledek Heechul dalam hati.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suruhan Heechul merasa sebal karena sepertinya ia sedang dimanfaatkan. Lagipula mengapa harus selalu merepotkan dirinya sih. Tak bisakah Heechul meminta tolong sahabatnya untuk menjemputnya kesini? Atau Kyuhyun akan lebih senang kalau Heechul berjalan kaki saja ke rumah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menyeringai, membayangkan Heechul merengut setengah mati kalau hal itu benar terjadi.

"heh bocah! Kau dengar tidak sih?" seketika Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunan konyolnya. Menatap Heechul bingung sebelum mendengus, ia akui dirinya akan kalah kalau berdebat dengan Heechul jadi lebih baik ia diam dan menurut saja kalau masih menyayangi nyawanya. Lagi pula, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Yesung siang tadi. Kalau benar-benar Heechul melaporkan kelakuannya di kampus pada orangtua mereka maka habislah Kyuhyun. Ia sangat amat tidak ingin menikah muda, apalagi karena dijodohkan. Membayangkannya saja Kyuhyun tidak rela.

"aku tidak tuli. Lain kali tidak ada salahnya hyung belajar menyetir supaya berhenti merepotkanku" sarannya seraya mengambil kunci mobil dari laci lemari. Setelah menutup lemari tersebut, ia meraih mantelnya mengingat cuaca yang sangat dingin.

"sombong sekali. Hanya itu kelebihanmu yang bisa kuandalkan, lagipula kalau Siwon sudah pulang dari Amerika kau tidak kubutuhkan lagi. Dan catat baik-baik bocah, aku tidak pernah cuma-cuma meminta tolong padamu" Heechul menekan kalimat terakhirnya, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. "kalau begitu, kali ini aku ingin Kimbab sebagai imbalannya" seru Kyuhyun semangat.

Heechul terlihat mencibir, alih-alih dirinya tetap mengangguk. "ingat, hanya satu porsi. Keuanganku sedang menipis" setelah merasa siap, Heechul lebih dulu beranjak dari kamar. Disusul oleh Kyuhyun yang berusaha menyamakan langkah mereka. "arrasooooo.." jawab Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan.

.

.

.

.

"hyung.. kau yakin ini rumah Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun menatap sangsi bangunan didepannya. Seingatnya Ryeowook tinggal dirumah petakan kecil yang sangat berbeda dengan rumah yang kini beberapa meter didepan mereka. Bahkan mobil Kyuhyun sudah terparkir indah dihalaman rumah mewah tersebut.

"jalan yang kita lewati tadi juga tidak sama seperti biasanya.." Kyuhyun melanjutkan komentarnya. Sedangkan Heechul sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"tadinya aku memang berniat ke rumah Ryeowook tapi tidak jadi. Aku baru ingat Ryeowook sedang kabur dari rumah dan menginap dirumah Sungmin" Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. ' _kabur dari rumah? Apa karena masalah yang kemarin diceritakan Heechul hyung? Hah~ perjodohan sedang marak rupanya'_

"Pantas saja teleponku tak diangkat sejak tadi, dia pasti meninggalkan ponselnya karena kabur tanpa persiapan apa-apa" oceh Heechul pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Merasa tak mengerti dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi, Kyuhyun memilih bungkam dan tak bertanya macam-macam. Lagipula itu bukan urusannya, meskipun Kyuhyun akui ia sedikit penasaran.

"hyung mau sampai kapan melamun disini?" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Pasalnya namja itu juga mulai merasa bosan dan seperti orang bodoh sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Heechul yang sedang melamun.

"ah iya. ayo turun" Heechul segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan beranjak keluar. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah ajaib hyung nya dan menyusul ke arah rumah besar nan asing yang baru saja dimasuki oleh Heechul.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menapakkan kakinya masuk. Ia baru saja membuka pintu yang sepertinya merupakan pintu utama dirumah mewah ini tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Dirinya dan Heechul memang sudah biasa seperti itu jika sedang berkunjung ke rumah sahabat-sahabat Heechul dengan alasan mereka sudah bersahabat lama jadi tak perlu canggung lagi.

Namja tampan itu menatap sekeliling. Mengakui bahwa dirinya terkagum melihat desain rumah mewah ini yang begitu unik, bernilai seni tinggi dengan ukiran-ukiran berpahat sempurna, dan terlihat sangat berkelas. Meskipun rumahnya tak kalah indah tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempol kepada siapapun yang mendesain rumah ini sedemikian rupa. Hingga tatapannya terhenti saat kakinya menapak sebuah ruangan yang ia tebak sebagai ruang tamu. Sofa megah yang sedang diduduki tiga orang namja itu menjadi pusat perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kemari" Kyuhyuh menatap Heechul yang menepuk sisi sofa, menyuruhnya untuk ikut duduk disana. Tanpa berniat melepas mantelnya, Kyuhyun melangkah ringan seolah tak merasa canggung sedikitpun.

"oh. Kau ikut juga, Kyuhyun?" kali ini Ryeowook yang bertanya. Dibalas anggukan singkat Kyuhyun, setelahnya Heechul ikut menyahuti. "setelah perdebatan seperti biasa.."

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. Sepasang adik-kakak dihadapannya ini memang unik. Hampir setiap saat terlihat tak akur tapi Ryeowook yakin dibalik sikap mereka, keduanya saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

"sungmin-ah.." panggil Heechul. Namja cantik yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan buku bacaannya sontak menoleh ke arah Heechul. Mendengar nama asing yang baru disebut sang hyung, Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan menoleh. ' _oh.. jadi dia yang bernama Sungmin'_ setelah menatap wajah itu sebentar, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya _'_ namja aneh. Untuk apa ia membaca buku saat sedang berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya ckck'

Kyuhyun yang sedang tak berniat mengurusi orang asing memilih untuk meraih psp dari saku celananya dan tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"jadi... kau berniat untuk kabur juga, Min?" bisikan pelan Heechul cukup menarik rasa ingin tahu Kyuhyun yang untuk pertama kalinya merasa bosan bermain game. Mungkin karena efek dirinya yang berkali-kali menatap tulisan 'GAME OVER'. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tidak fokus sehingga ia harus berkali-kali kalah melawan musuh bebuyutannya di games favoritenya tersebut.

"begitulah. aku sedang mencari apartemen disekitar kampus" jawab namja bernama Sungmin itu pelan.

"woahh.. kau serius ingin kabur ternyata" Heechul menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa, ikut-ikutan pusing memikirkan nasib kedua sahabatnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook memijit kepalanya, sepertinya ia juga merasa pusing memikirkan masalah pribadinya yang belum selesai dan kini sudah ditambah dengan masalah Sungmin.

"kalau aku sepertinya akan menumpang sementara di apartemen kekasihku" Ryeowook berucap tiba-tiba. Sungmin dan Heechul menatapnya tak percaya. Membayangkan sepasang kekasih tinggal bersama, apalagi jika namja itu Yesung. Ryeowook harus banyak-banyak bersabar. "wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan ketiga orang dihadapannya ini. Ia memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi nyaman tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang kakak dan dua sahabatnya. Setidaknya ia tidak akan bosan setengah mati jika turut mendengar pembicaraan ini.

"kalian tahu sendiri aku tak memiliki kekayaan lebih seperti kalian, jadi aku harus mengolah tabunganku yang seadanya ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Salah satu caranya dengan menumpang di apartemen Yesung.. bagaimanapun uang sewa termurah di jaman serba modern ini sudah bisa menjadi uang makanku selama sebulan" Heechul dan Sungmin mengangguk paham. Ryeowook memang yang paling bisa berpikir panjang diantara mereka. Perkataan Ryeowook ada benarnya juga, bagaimanapun mereka kabur dari rumah dan harus mampu mengolah keuangan sebaik mungkin jika tidak ingin mati kelaparan ketika kehabisan uang suatu saat nanti.

"kau bagaimana, Min?" Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia menimbang-nimbang dalam hati, namun tetap saja ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus tetap menyewa apartemen karena ia sendiri tidak punya kekasih yang mampu menampungnya seperti kekasih Ryeowook. Jangankan berharap seperti itu, ia saja tidak memiliki kekasih saat ini.

Kyuhyun sepertinya mulai menangkap inti pembicaraan ini. Ia ikut-ikutan berpikir sebelum melontarkan pendapatnya. "Sungmin-ssi.." panggilnya. Seperti dugaan Kyuhyun, meski ia hanya memanggil Sungmin tapi dua orang lainnya pasti ikut menoleh kearahnya.

"memangnya kau kenapa kabur dari rumah? Kalau masalah Ryeowook sedikit banyak aku sudah tahu.." oke, sepertinya sifat kepo Kyuhyun mulai keluar. Sungmin terlihat menimbang, mungkin karena ini kali pertamanya ia bertemu Kyuhyun sehingga ia sedikit ragu untuk berbagi cerita pada namja itu.

Merasa ditatap seperti itu, Kyuhyun diam-diam mencibir Sungmin dalam hati. _'apa maksud tatapannya itu? Kalau tidak mau cerita ya sudah. Aku juga tidak akan memaksa'_ entahlah, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesal.

"meskipun ia sangat menyebalkan, tapi aku dapat menjamin bocah ini tidak bermulut ember, Min.." seru Heechul meyakinkan, seperti menyadari keraguan yang terpancar dari mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk membenarkan. Sedikit bersyukur karena Heechul mau membicarakan hal baik tentangnya untuk kali ini meski tetap saja diawali dengan hinaan.

"aku..." Sungmin menjeda penjelasannya, melukiskan senyum pahit sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "entahlah.. di era serba maju seperti saat ini orangtuaku dengan konyolnya mempertahankan tradisi keluarga. Bahkan mereka menjodohkanku dengan namja, sepertinya mereka benar-benar sudah gila" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. _'lagi-lagi perjodohan'_ batinnya berucap. Dan satu lagi yang cukup mengejutkan Kyuhyun, ia tak menyangka namja bernama Sungmin ini ternyata _straight_. Tak heran Kyuhyun kaget seperti ini karena pada kenyataannya Heechul dan Ryeowook sama-sama penyuka sesama jenis. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin yang sepertinya sangat anti dengan _gay_ malah bersahabat baik dengan dua orang yang jelas-jelas memilih jalan hidupnya sebagai seorang _gay?_

"ya! jadi kau menganggap kami gila, eoh?" Heechul berpura-pura marah. Ia tahu Sungmin bukan penyuka sesama jenis seperti mereka, tapi Sungmin tak pernah sampai hati menghina orientasi seksual mereka yang memang bisa dibilang berbeda dari yang seharusnya. Selama ini Sungmin selalu berusaha memaklumi, hanya saja Heechul tahu Sungmin sangat tidak siap kalau dirinya harus ikut-ikutan memiliki orientasi seksual yang berbeda seperti mereka. Apalagi semua itu karena paksaan dari orangtua Sungmin sendiri. Menurut Heechul, sangat wajar jika Sungmin merasa kesal setengah mati kepada orangtuanya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh! Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menghina sahabat-sahabatnya.. hanya saja, ia merasa kecewa sekaligus kesal pada orangtuanya sehingga tanpa sadar berucap demikian. Tanpa sadar pula, Sungmin berhasil membuat kedua namja dihadapannya menelan ludah melihat ekspresi merajuk Sungmin yang begitu menggemaskan. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya remeh. _'aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar straight. Bahkan ekspresinya sangat cocok untuk menjadi uke'_ cibir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"aish! Bukan begituuu.."

Heechul maupun Ryeowook terkekeh. Sungmin memang paling mudah dibohongi. Bahkan Ryeowook tahu kalau Heechul hanya berpura-pura marah.

"pffttt- Min, cepatlah cari kekasih supaya kau ada alasan untuk menolak perjodohan itu" Ryeowook menahan tawanya dan menyuapkan kripik singkong kedalam mulutnya seraya memberi saran pada Sungmin.

"aku belum berniat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun"

Heechul menggeleng-geleng takjub. Bayangkan saja! seorang Lee Sungmin yang tampan dan imut disaat bersamaan dan menjadi pujaan yeoja-yeoja disekolah mereka sampai berumur delapan belas tahun seperti sekarang belum juga memiliki niat untuk berpacaran. Luar biasa...

"ya ya ya... teruslah seperti itu, Min.. ketika kau tua nanti tidak akan ada lagi yang jatuh cinta padamu dan kau perjaka seumur hidup. Bwahahahaaa..." komentar pedas Heechul keluar dengan lancarnya membuahkan Sungmin menatapnya sebal. "sialan kau Cho Heechul" sebuah bantal terlempar, dengan sigap Heechul menghindar dan alhasil- Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran kekesalan Sungmin. Lagi-lagi namja yang bernama Sungmin ini membuatnya kesal. Aish!

"ya! berhentilah bercanda, hyung. Cepat selesaikan dan pulang. aku sangat lapar" Kyuhyun berucap tiba-tiba sambil mengusap perutnya yang mulai keroncongan. Heechul yang memang berada paling dekat dengannya spontan menempeleng kepala pemuda tersebut. "sabar sedikit bocah!" merasa kesal diperintah oleh adiknya sendiri.

"tapi Kyuhyun ada benarnya, Chul.. bisa-bisa kita menginap disini kalau terus-terusan bercanda" timpal Ryeowook yang lumayan setuju dengan pendapat Kyuhyun. Merasa dibela, Kyuhyun mengusap-usap dagunya penuh percaya diri membuat Heechul hampir muntah melihat tampang adiknya yang menampilkan wajah sok tampan.

Heechul terlihat berpikir keras. Begitu pula Sungmin. Namja manis itu kembali menimbang keputusannya. Ketika kabur nanti ia tidak mungkin meminta uang kepada orangtua nya, apalagi menggunakan uang yang ada di atm pemberian orangtuanya. Ia harus benar-benar menggunakan tabungannya -yang sebenarnya sangat banyak- seefisien mungkin karena sebanyak apapun uang yang ia miliki tetap saja ia belum memiliki pekerjaan dan pengeluaran pasti akan sangat banyak. Sungmin takut suatu saat tabungannya habis dan habislah dia!

"Omo! Omo!" heechul tiba-tiba berteriak. Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya mengutuki Heechul berkali-kali dalam hati karena hampir membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"kalau kau berteriak karena sesuatu yang konyol, silahkan pulang dengan berjalan kaki hyung" omel Kyuhyun meluapkan kekesalannya. Heechul menatapnya sinis, "diam kau bocah! Atau kubatalkan pesanan Kimbab mu" dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengalah demi kelangsungan hidup perutnya yang sudah berbunyi semakin nyaring.

"aish!" Kyuhyun membuang muka. Melihat interaksi luar biasa konyol yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, Sungmin tanpa sadar terkekeh pelan. Mungkin jika ia bukan anak tunggal di keluarganya, Sungmin tidak akan merasa bosan dan kesepian berada dirumah sebesar ini. Sungmin tersenyum pedih dan secepat mungkin ia merubah kembali ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar seperti biasa.

Heechul kembali menatap Sungmin lamat-lamat. "aku baru ingat.. orangtuaku akan bertugas di Paris selama tiga bulan.." Heechul sengaja menjeda ucapannya, menanti reaksi ketiga orang lainnya. Sayangnya, Ryeowook dan Sungmin sepertinya belum menangkap maksud Heechul.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Heechul tak percaya ketika otak jeniusnya mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan yang tersusun rapi didalam kepala _anti-mainstream_ milik Heechul.

"bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dirumahku? Jika aku ke luar kota masih ada Kyuhyun yang menemanimu dirumah, Min. Tenang saja"

Sungmin terdiam, begitu pula Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun ikut terdiam. Setengah tak percaya, tapi yang baru saja berbicara adalah Heechul, hyung kandungnya. Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan akal kalau sudah berurusan dengannya. Namja itu emang unik dan kadang sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan Heechul tak meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Ah, Kyuhyun hampir lupa. Memangnya sejak kapan Heechul menimbang persetujuannya? Kalaupun ia menolak Heechul pasti tetap memaksa.

' _Cho Heechul sialan'_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/delete?**

* * *

 **Haii.. ketemu lg di ff baru hehe.. kali ini saya nyoba keluar dari zona aman, dan untuk pertama kalinya menulis ff YAOI *gigit jari***

 **Jangan pelototin saya yaaaaa, saya tahu masih punya hutang ff tapi berhubung ide buat 'I Have A Love' lagi mentok jadi saya bikin ff baru yang ide nya lagi terbang-terbangan diotak saya. Daripada ga disalurin lewat tulisan dan hilang gitu aja mending idenya dijadiin ff kan? hehe /ditendang/**

 **Sepertinya ff ini tidak akan sepanjang ff-ff sebelumnya, tp saya belum tau ini bakal jadi berapa chapter.. kalo ga ada yang minat juga bakal saya hapus secepetnya hehe.. yaaa, itung-itung ini buat selingan aja biar ga dianggep hiatus lagi..**

 **Kalo mau dilanjut silahkan review yaa.. kasih komentar, kritik, saran segala macem boleh kok, asal pake bahasa yang sopan..**

 **OIYA,, yang tgl 3 kemaren nonton SS6INA angkat tangan cobaaa wkwk.. author nonton di Pink A, pake baju coklat dan paling rempong pokoknya.. yg ngerasa liat author kapan-kapan kalo ketemu lg boleh disapa kok /readers: siapa elo? Ogah gua nyapa/ /pundung/**

 **Okedeh cukup segini aja cuap-cuap ga jelasnya..**

 **Hope you like it^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Choose To Be Yours**

-YAOI-

Chapter 2

Happy reading^^~

* * *

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kini sudah lumayan terisi. Kalau bukan karena tatapan tajam Heechul yang segera membungkam mulutnya untuk menambah pesanan mereka, dapat dipastikan namja jangkung tersebut masih sanggup menghabiskan dua porsi Kimbab super besar mengingat Kyuhyun yang memang sedang kelaparan tingkat akut karena melewatkan makan siang dan makan malamnya.

Sudah pukul sebelas malam. Dengan sepenuh hati Kyuhyun mengutuki Heechul berkali-kali. Namja tampan berkulit pucat tersebut sudah menyusun baik-baik daftar kegiatan yang harusnya ia lakukan seharian ini.

Menyelesaikan project yang diberikan dosen Han padanya, menyelesaikan penelitian yang diberikan dosen Park, dan yang paling penting... Kyuhyun seharusnya sudah menuntaskan aransemen musik ciptaannya yang merupakan tugas akhir dari dosen Jung sehingga ia bisa menghabiskan long weekendnya dengan bermain game seharian penuh. Dan semua rencana Kyuhyun yang sudah tersusun rapi seakan remuk berantakan karena urusan sepele nan merepotkan milik seorang Cho Heechul. Jangan lupakan dirinya yang masih kesal setengah mati dengan keputusan sepihak putra pertama keluarga Cho tersebut.

Oh God! Bagaimana mungkin Heechul semudah itu mengijinkan orang asing-menurut Kyuhyun- untuk tinggal bersama dirumah mereka? Bagaimana kalau Lee Sungmin itu diam-diam memiliki maksud jahat? Bagaimana kalau Sungmin bermaksud untuk merusak keharmonisan keluarga mereka? Oke! Abaikan yang terakhir- itu hanya bualan tak jelas khas Cho Kyuhyun karena author sendiri tidak yakin tentang keharmonisan keluarga Cho, apalagi Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang seolah memiliki slogan khusus.

'tidak ada hari tanpa saling mengejek, mencibir, dan bercekcok mulut'.. hahhh~~

"mulai besok Sungmin tinggal disini. Baik-baiklah padanya kalau kau masih mengharapkan kelangsungan hidup kekasih gelapmu" kalimat pertama yang Heechul lontarkan setelah keduanya memasuki rumah mewah keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun mendelik, "bisa tidak sih tak usah mengancam?" sungutnya tanpa berani melihat Heechul yang kini sudah berkacak pinggang. Ia sengaja berpura-pura sibuk meneguk air mineral yang tergeletak di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengancam?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Selalu saja Heechul yang mendominasi perdebatan mereka.

"aish! Terserah hyung saja!" serunya keras-keras sebelum melangkah gusar meninggalkan Heechul yang terkikik geli melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kediaman Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Heechul pagi itu tak begitu ramai seperti biasanya. meski hanya ada sepasang kakak-beradik yang tinggal disana, perdebatan tak penting yang biasanya terjadi cukup menghidupkan suasana pagi di mansion mewah tersebut. Berbeda dengan pagi ini.

Pagi-pagi sekali Heechul sudah berangkat ke bandara untuk menjemput kepulangan sang kekasih dari Amerika. Tak heran jika Kyuhyun menikmati sarapan paginya dengan sangat tenang- atau mungkin kelewat tenang(?). Tak satupun pelayan yang berani membuka suara. Mereka sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan Kyuhyun tanpa mau mengusik pagi tenang sang tuan muda.

Bunyi deritan kursi yang diduduki Kyuhyun mampu menarik perhatian seorang kepala pelayan yang sejak tadi berdiri, berjaga-jaga kalau saja sang tuan muda tiba-tiba membutuhkan sesuatu. Kepala pelayan tersebut mendekat lalu membungkukan tubuhnya seolah meminta ijin untuk mengetahui apa yang Kyuhyun perlukan saat ini.

"tolong bereskan kamarku sampai benar-benar rapi dan seperti biasa... jangan ada yang dibiarkan masuk selain ahjussi. Arraso?"

"Nde, tuan muda" Jawaban penuh kepatuhan terdengar ketika kepala pelayan tersebut kembali membungkukan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk puas. Appa nya tidak salah memilih Kim ahjussi sebagai kepala pelayan pribadi miliknya. Bahkan, Kyuhyun hanya mempercayai Kim ahjussi untuk membersihkan kamarnya karena tak perlu diragukan lagi, Kim ahjussi yang sudah menjadi pelayan pribadinya sejak kecil tentu sangat mengerti Kyuhyun dan pastinya selalu sabar melayani Kyuhyun yang cukup sulit diatur bahkan sejak masih balita. Ckckck.. Kyu~

Sedangkan pelayan lain hanya mampu bermimpi untuk menginjakkan kaki mereka ke kamar sang tuan muda yang sangat tampan tersebut. Hei~ kalian tidak lupa kan kalau ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang diluar nalar manusia? Seolah-olah Tuhan dengan sengaja memahat wajah itu dengan kesempurnaan sehingga pesonanya mampu membuat orang-orang disekitar Kyuhyun jatuh hati padanya meski mereka hanya mampu menyimpan perasaan mereka dalam-dalam, termasuk para pelayan dimansion keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun berdiri, meraih tasnya sebelum beranjak dari sana. Kelas pertamanya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, ia harus bergegas kalau tidak ingin menambah coretan di lembar catatan terlambat miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis terlihat melangkahkan kakinya ragu menuju sebuah ruang kelas. Apalagi saat dirinya menangkap beberapa tatapan penuh ingin tahu yang dilayangkan beberapa mahasiswa jurusan Manajemen yang kini sedang berdiri disepanjang pinggir koridor tempatnya memacu langkah. Mungkin kebanyakan dari mereka bertanya – tanya dalam hati,

'sedang apa Lee Sungmin disini?'

'untuk apa anak jurusan Design datang kemari?'

Oh~ kalian tidak perlu heran jika mereka mengetahui nama namja pemilik foxy eyes yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Lee Sungmin, namja yang menjadi Duta Yeongwonhi University karena wajahnya yang tampan dan- ehm. Manis. Jangan lupakan prestasi yang sudah ia torehkan di kampus ternama ini, membuat seorang Lee Sungmin kian dijadikan pusat perhatian. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kedua sahabat namja itu, Cho Heechul dan Kim Ryeowook.

Mengabaikan seluruh tatapan yang seolah berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, Sungmin memantapkan hatinya sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas yang sudah Heechul beritahu padanya melalui pesan pagi tadi.

' **cklek!'**

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang akan tinggal seatap dengannya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Suasana kelas yang cukup ramai rupanya cukup menyulitkan Sungmin untuk menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Hingga manik beningnya menangkap gerombolan namja dipojok ruangan dengan masing-masing merengkuh pinggang yeoja yang sudah dapat Sungmin tebak sebagai kekasih mereka.

'gotcha!' seru batin Sungmin ketika menangkap sosok itu disana.

Sungmin melangkah mendekat, beberapa mahasiswa yang baru menyadari kehadirannya buru-buru mengikuti siluet Sungmin yang kini semakin berjalan menuju pojok ruangan. Berbeda dengan segerombolan namja dan yeoja dipojok ruangan yang belum menyadari kedatangan mahasiswa dari jurusan lain yang cukup terkenal tersebut.

"Kyuhyun"

Seketika gerakan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengapit pinggang sang kekasih-Victoria- seraya menggoda yeoja tersebut terhenti. Ia segera menatap seseorang yang baru saja menyerukan namanya, dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"oh, kau" balasnya tanpa minat. Sungguh berbeda dengan beberapa yeoja yang mulai melepaskan rengkuhan namjachingu mereka dan memasang wajah terbaik mereka saat mengetahui bahwa namja yang sedang berdiri didekat mereka adalah Lee Sungmin, membuahkan tatapan jengkel yang dilayangkan para namjachingu tersebut pada Sungmin yang-menurut mereka- mengganggu kesenangan mereka.

Hanya Victoria yang masih membiarkan lengan Kyuhyun tersampir indah dipinggang rampingnya karena yeoja itu memang kurang menyukai sosok bernama Lee Sungmin tersebut yang berhasil mengalahkannya saat pemilihan Duta Yeongwonhi University.

"bisa kau ikut denganku sebentar? Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia yakin, namja dihadapannya ini pasti akan membahas perihal kepindahannya untuk tinggal bersama dirinya dan Heechul.

"bicara disini saja. aku dengarkan" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa membalas tatapan Sungmin. Victoria tersenyum mengejek. Betapa ia senang melihat seorang Lee Sungmin yang biasanya selalu dipuja-puja, kini menampakan raut tak suka setelah mendengar penolakan tak langsung dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik nafas, mencoba memberi penjelasan dengan sabar pada sosok Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun dirinya akan membutuhkan bantuan Kyuhyun sampai beberapa bulan kedepan.

"kau yakin membicarakannya disini? Ini menyangkut privasimu juga, kau ingat?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Setengah hatinya berteriak membenarkan ucapan Sungmin. Apa jadinya kalau seluruh teman sekelasnya tahu bahwa Lee Sungmin akan tinggal serumah dengannya? Apalagi mereka cukup tahu mengenai orientasi seksual 'berbeda' yang dimiliki Heechul dan Sungmin. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka akan berfikir yang aneh-aneh nanti. Tentunya hal ini akan menjadi gosip murahan yang sangat mengganggu. Ia tidak ingin mengorbankan Heechul, meski semuanya bermula dari keputusan sepihak sang hyung yang sepertinya tidak memikirkan resiko kedepannya.

Rengkuhan itu terlepas, disambut dengan tatapan heran bercampur protes yang dilayangkan Victoria pada Kyuhyun.

"aku hanya sebentar. Kau jangan kemana-mana, arra?" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba meredam protes yang hampir saja terlontar dari sang kekasih. Ia mengecup dahi yeoja itu sebelum beranjak mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah sambil memasang tampang jengah melihat Kyuhyun mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum.

' _Benar-benar cocok menjadi adik Cho Heechul'_

.

.

.

.

Dua namja berbeda ukuran tersebut berdiri didepan balkon yang berada di atap Yeongwonhi University. Suasana sepi menjadi alasan mereka menunjuk atap universitas sebagai tempat mereka membicarakan hal ini. Berselang beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Sungmin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Setelahnya ia merogoh kantung celana seragam yang ia kenakan, menekan-nekan layar _touchscreen_ tersebut sebelum menyodorkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa bertanya, Kyuhyun menyambar ponsel Sungmin dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Seperti tak ada habisnya seorang Cho Heechul membuat kejutan nan menyebalkan, Kyuhyun menyerahkan kembali ponsel berwarna putih tersebut kepada sang pemilik dengan memasang wajah jengah.

"hahh~ baiklah. aku akan mengambil barang-barangku lebih dulu. Kita bertemu diparkiran saja"

Kyuhyun baru saja akan melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin sebelum suara halus itu terdengar.

"tunggu sebentar"

Kyuhyun berhenti, "apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan.

"bukan aku tidak menyadari kalau kau kurang menyukai rencana Heechul" Sungmin memberi jeda. Kyuhyun menaikkan alis, sedikit tertarik dengan pengakuan Sungmin.

"Tapi, aku mohon bantuanmu hanya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan karena aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi selain sahabatku sendiri" lanjutnya dengan nada datar. Kyuhyun mengernyit. Setidaknya namja bernama Sungmin ini menggunakan nada memohon padanya, tapi Kyuhyun berani bersumpah kalau Sungmin benar-benar mengucapkannya dengan sangat datar.

"selama kau tidak membuat masalah yang merugikanku, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli" sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sungmin mengangguk, mengulas senyum tipis.

"aku mengerti"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menenteng tas punggungnya dengan asal, terlihat tak terlalu peduli dengan tatapan memuja yang ditujukan padanya sepanjang perjalanannya dari kelas menuju ke parkiran. Rengekan manja yang sedikit memaksa dari Victoria saat Kyuhyun mengatakan akan pergi masih terngiang – ngiang ditelinganya. Terpaksa ia menjanjikan kencan di akhir pekan nanti untuk membungkam rengekan yeoja itu.

' _akhir pekanku yang damai~'_ Kyuhyun membatin miris. Lagi – lagi rencananya untuk bersantai dirumah pada akhir pekan gagal.

"Kyuhyun" sebuah panggilan menyentak kesadaran Kyuhyun. Ia segera menoleh, menemukan Sungmin yang sudah berdiri tepat disamping motor _sport_ milik Kyuhyun dengan menenteng sebuah tas besar.

"itu motormu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna merah yang terparkir tepat disebelah motornya.

"eoh?" Sungmin menoleh kesamping, mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuhyun lalu menggeleng.

"lalu kau parkir dimana?" Kyuhyun kembali menurunkan tangannya dan mengambil helm yang tergantung di spion sebelum mengenakannya.

"maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin yang semakin bingung. Heechul menyuruhnya untuk pulang bersama Kyuhyun, bukan? Kyuhyun sendiri sudah membaca pesan tersebut. Lalu mengapa Kyuhyun-

Pikirannya terpotong saat Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Bukankah Heechul hyung menyuruhku untuk menunjukkan jalan padamu? Kalau begitu cepat ambil motormu dan ikuti aku dari belakang" jelas Kyuhyun tak sabaran melihat Sungmin yang hanya menatapnya bingung.

"aku tidak bawa motor" jawab Sungmin polos.

"ah!" Kyuhyun mengangguk – angguk mengerti, "kalau begitu silahkan ambil mobilmu Lee Sungmin, dan jangan buang – buang waktu karena aku masih ada kelas satu jam lagi"

"aku juga tidak bawa mobil" sahut Sungmin apa adanya. Hey, dia sedang kabur dari rumah! Tidak mungkin ia membawa salah satu fasilitas yang diberikan orangtuanya. Bahkan ia hanya membawa beberapa potong pakaian didalam tas besar yang ia tenteng saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, mulai frustasi dengan namja pendek yang kian menambah raut kebingungan di wajahnya.

"kau tidak membawa kendaraan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Tidak. Aku kabur dari rumah kalau kau lupa"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Dalam hati mati – matian menahan aura setannya yang nyaris muncul ke permukaan dan menelepon Heechul untuk mendamprat hyung 'tercintanya' tersebut habis – habisan saat ini juga.

"naiklah" seru Kyuhyun tanpa berniat membantu Sungmin mengangkat tas besarnya. 'Sungmin itu namja kan?' batinnya sambil menaikki motor _sport_ biru miliknya dan memutar kunci.

Sungmin mengangkat tas hitam besarnya, kemudian duduk dengan nyaman dibelakang dengan memegang erat – erat pegangan dibagian belakang motor Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkinkan dia berpegangan pada pinggang Kyuhyun? Tidak! Ia tidak mau.

"sudah?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan yang hanya dijawab dengan deheman Sungmin dan segera melajukan motornya dari area parkir dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa pelankan sedikit, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin disela – sela ketakutannya. Bagimana tidak? Kyuhyun mengendarai motornya seperti seorang pembalap. Atau mungkin lebih parah dari itu karena Kyuhyun tanpa ragu menyalip beberapa truk besar dan mengerem mendadak ketika gagal menerobos lampu rambu – rambu yang sudah lebih dulu berubah merah sebelum Kyuhyun melewatinya.

"pegangan saja" sahut Kyuhyun tak terlalu terdengar jelas karena terhalang helm dan masker yang menutupi area wajahnya.

Sungmin merutuki Kyuhyun dalam hati. Meskipun hubungannya dengan kedua orangtuanya kurang harmonis tapi Sungmin tidak mau mati secepat ini. Mau tak mau Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pegangan belakang motor dan sebelah tangannya memeluk tas besarnya tak kalah erat. Bisa merepotkan kalau sampai tas itu terjatuh ditengah jalan.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berkali – kali menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya mereka sampai dikediaman keluarga Cho setelah Sungmin berkomat-kamit mengucapkan doa di sepanjang jalan. Bahkan dirinya sedikit sempoyongan ketika turun dari motor. Beruntung keseimbangannya masih ada sehingga tubuhnya dapat kembali berdiri tegap.

"ikut aku. Dan tolong bawakan ini" Kyuhyun tiba – tiba melempar tas nya. Beruntung Sungmin memiliki reflek cukup bagus dan menangkap tas hitam tersebut.

Melihat suasana mansion yang sepi, Kyuhyun menebak bahwa seluruh pelayannya sudah pulang, kecuali Kim ahjussi. Kini hanya tersisa dua namja berbadan tegap yang menjaga keamanan mansionnya dan Kim ahjussi yang mungkin saja sedang membersihkan debu-debu di ruang kerja ayahnya.

Sungmin mendongak, di depannya Kyuhyun sudah melangkah masuk. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mengekori Kyuhyun. Walau sedikit kerepotan Sungmin terus mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dengan sebuah tas besar dan satu lagi tas tak kalah berat yang kini menambah bebannya.

'apa saja sih yang dibawa Cho bungsu ini kekampus!' jengkelnya dalam hati seraya membetulkan posisi pegangannya pada tas punggung Kyuhyun yang cukup berat.

"letakkan saja tas ku disofa" setelah berucap, Kyuhyun kembali melangkah. Buru – buru Sungmin turut mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun pergi setelah meletakkan tas mereka di sofa.

Kyuhyun membuka lemari pendingin, meraih sebotol air mineral dan meneguk air dingin itu. Cuaca diluar benar – benar panas, tak heran ia merasa sangat dehidrasi. Begitu pula Sungmin.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menoleh, "kau ingin minum apa?"

"kau punya Cola?" Sungmin balik bertanya. Matanya memandang penuh harap. Di cuaca sepanas ini ia sangat membutuhkan minuman _favorite_ -nya untuk melepas dahaga.

"mungkin. Kau lihat saja" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk lemari pendingin menggunakan dagunya.

Sungmin membuka lemari pendingin tersebut. Katakanlah Sungmin norak, tapi ia tidak peduli karena ia sudah benar – benar haus. Dengan senyum lebar ia meraih sebotol Cola dan meneguknya dengan rakus.

"thanks God... thanks God~" lirihnya setelah merasa puas menghabiskan sebotol Cola hanya dalam beberapa tegukan. Kyuhyun menggeleng takjub. Menghabiskan sebotol minuman soda dalam beberapa teguk merupakan hal baru baginya karena dirinya dan Heechul sama – sama kurang menyukai minuman bersoda.

"kau haus atau rakus?"

Sungmin terkekeh sebentar.

"kurasa keduanya" jujur Sungmin membuahkan tawa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuang botolnya ke tempat sampah terdekat lalu kembali melangkah, "akan kutunjukkan kamarmu"

Sungmin mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"Helloooooooo~~~~"

Teriakan super heboh Heechul menggema ke seluruh ruangan di mansion keluarga Cho. Namja tampan yang menggandeng tangannya hanya menggeleng maklum akan sikap unik sang kekasih.

Sungmin yang mengenali suara tak asing tersebut segera keluar dari kamar tamu yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun padanya sebelumnya. Dirinya sudah berganti baju dengan memakai pakaian lebih santai.

"omo! Sungmin-ah! kau sudah sampai rupanya" seru Heechul girang dan menghampiri Sungmin yang berada di lantai atas. Keduanya berpelukan seperti anak kecil. Siwon lagi – lagi menggeleng, tak dapat ia pungkiri inilah yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada sosok Cho Heechul. Namja cantik itu tak pernah jaga _image_ didepannya, kalau ia senang maka ia akan berteriak girang, kalau ia sedih maka ia akan menangis sampai sesunggukan, dan jika ia marah- untuk yang satu ini Siwon memilih untuk kabur saja.

"mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul menyadari tak ada kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang menempel ditembok, seperti sedang menghitung.

"Ia bilang ada kelas lagi pukul tiga. Mungkin saja sudah berangkat" Heechul ikut – ikutan menoleh. Masih ada dua puluh menit sebelum pukul tiga, Heechul berani bertaruh Kyuhyun masih tidur – tiduran dikamar. Sebelum ia memulai acara membentak Kyuhyun, Heechul menarik Siwon mendekat dan mengenalkannya pada Sungmin.

"Siwon-ah, ini sahabatku, Lee Sungmin" Siwon mengulurkan tangan ramah, disambut dengan uluran tangan Sungmin.

"nah.. sungmin-ah, dia kekasihku yang paling tampan dan sexy, Choi Siwon~" Heechul memperkenalkan dengan nada menggoda membuahkan kekehan Sungmin dan wajah memerah Siwon karena menahan malu.

"kalian kebawah duluan saja. aku ingin membangunkan setan pemalas itu dulu" Heechul beranjak dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di bibir merah miliknya.

.

Benar saja!

Heechul berkacak pinggang sembari menatap tak percaya ke arah kasur _king size_ dikamar Kyuhyun. Adiknya yang satu itu sedang tidur dengan posisi luar biasa 'rapi'. Bantal guling yang terjatuh kelantai, bantal persegi yang terjepit diantara kedua betis panjang Kyuhyun, sprei yang acak – acakan, dan jangan lupakan Kyuhyun yang belum melepaskan sepatu kuliahnya.

Heechul sudah sangat bernafsu untuk berteriak membangunkan Kyuhyun namun niatannya terhenti saat ia mendapatkan ide yang jauh lebih menarik. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekat ke arah kasur, seringaian semakin tercetak jelas diwajah cantiknya.

"Kyuhyun, bangunlah" ujarnya pelan.

Tidak ada respon. Nafas Kyuhyun masih berderu dengan teratur. Nyenyak sekali, eoh?

"Cho Kyuhyun, bangun kubilang" ujarnya sedikit lebih keras.

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Bangun kau, Cho Kyuhyun!" baiklah, nadanya mulai meninggi disertakan tangan Heechul yang mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit terganggu. Dengan gerakan semacam _slow motion_ Kyuhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya sedikit lalu kembali terlelap membuat Heechul semakin meyakinkan rencananya. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah yang sengaja dibuat gontai, Heechul menuruni tangga hingga menarik perhatian Sungmin dan Siwon yang tadinya sedang bercengkrama ringan.

"dimana Kyuhyun?" Siwon yang lebih dulu bertanya.

Heechul menggeleng dan sengaja memasang wajah kecewa, "aku menyerah kali ini. Aku memang hyung yang gagal mendidik dongsaengnya"

Siwon sudah mengenal Heechul lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Heechul seperti ini. Ia menatap sang kekasih tak yakin. Sepertinya sang kekasih sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang tidak tega melihat sahabatnya menjadi sedih hanya karena ulah Kyuhyun, segera berdiri.

"aku akan coba membangunkannya" dengan langkah menghentak karena gemas bercampur kesal, Sungmin melangkah kekamar Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon yang menatap bingung dan Heechul yang sudah merubah raut wajahnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Namja cantik itu terkekeh dalam rangkulan Siwon yang tadinya berusaha menenangkannya.

Siwon memandang Heechul, menautkan alisnya. "apa yang kau rencanakan chagi?"

.

.

.

.

Sungmin sempat agak ragu ketika akan meraih kenop pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Apakah tidak apa – apa jika ia masuk ke kamar namja itu? Sungguh, ia tidak mau membuat adik Cho Heechul semakin tidak menyukainya. Hanya saja ia kasihan melihat Heechul yang baru kali ini terlihat begitu sedih hanya karena gagal membangunkan Kyuhyun sehingga Sungmin merasa harus membantu Heechul. Apakah tindakannya ini sudah benar? Tapi...

' **cklek'**

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Sungmin membuka kenop pintu tersebut lalu mendorong pintu kayu itu perlahan.

"oh gosh..." gumam Sungmin. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang cukup digemari di kampus akan bertindak seurakan ini saat tidur.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Bangun." Serunya setelah berdiri tepat disebelah kasur dimana Kyuhyun sedang terlelap.

Astaga. Bahkan namja itu tak merespon sama sekali.

"hey, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau akan terlambat masuk kelas"

'Oh! Dia merespon!' Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menggeliat kecil, merasa terganggu.

"Diamlah Heechul hyung! Aku butuh istirahat, kau tahu?!"

'ya Tuhan.. anak ini sopan sekali bicara pada hyungnya'

Sungmin semakin gemas. Dengan sedikit keberanian ia mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun meski tak begitu kencang.

"bangun Cho Kyuhyun. Kau masih punya kelas, ingat?"

"aish!"

' **BUGH!'**

Bantal persegi itu terlempar tepat ke wajah Sungmin.

"sudah kubilang aku butuh istirahat Hee-" Kyuhyun terbelalak.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyatukan kesadarannya untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, Sungmin dengan cepat meraih bantal yang baru saja terlempar.

"sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun!"

' **BUGH!'**

' **BUGH!'**

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Hyung!"

Heechul dan Siwon sontak menoleh bersamaan, melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah kusut menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Mati – matian Heechul menahan tawa.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan hyung menyuruhnya masuk kekamarku?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang kini memasang wajah bersalah. Ia tidak bermaksud memukuli Kyuhyun dengan bantal. Hanya saja, namja itu yang memancingnya duluan. Aish!

"memangnya kenapa? Siapa suruh kau susah sekali dibangunkan?" tantang Heechul. Hampir saja ia berdiri jika Siwon tak menahannya agar tak terjadi pertengkaran khas bocah yang tak berujung antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"susah dibangunkan, heh? Lalu siapa yang membuatku tidur larut malam kemarin?" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Demi apa ia disalahkan lagi? Jelas – jelas Heechul yang membuatnya kurang istirahat karena pulang terlalu larut kemarin.

"jadi kau menyalahkanku, eoh?"

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya. Oh astaga! Bahkan ia baru saja bangun tidur dan sudah harus bercek – cok mulut dengan Heechul.

"sudahlah.. aku yang salah" suara halus itu menyela. Tak menginginkan pertengkaran lebih lanjut.

"kau tidak salah sama sekali, Sungmin-ah. Bocah ini saja yang keterlaluan. Memangnya ada harta karun apa dikamarnya sampai orang-orang tidak boleh masuk" cecar Heechul sambil membuang pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"itu privasi hyung. Kau tahu? Pri – va – si" Kyuhyun menekankan kata terakhirnya, seolah menjelaskan Heechul maksudnya selama ini melarang orang-orang agar tak masuk ke kamarnya.

"sok sekali" cibir Heechul pelan. Emosinya mulai menyurut seiring usapan Siwon di punggungnya.

"sudahlah, Kyu.. mengalah saja dengan hyung-mu. Lagi pula kau tidak menyambutku?"

Kyuhyun sekali lagi memijat kepalanya, berdecak malas saat dirinya lagi – lagi harus mengalah. 'Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua disini?' Sungutnya sebal. Namun alih-alih meneruskan pertengkaran, Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"selamat datang kembali, Siwon hyung" serunya dengan tulus. Terkadang Kyuhyun bingung mengapa namja se- _perfect_ dan baik hati seperti Siwon bisa bertahan dengan hyungnya. Cinta benar – benar buta rupanya.

Kyuhyun ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa kini, demikian juga Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

"kau akan tinggal di Korea berapa lama hyung?" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"urusan itu aku serahkan pada hyung cantikmu" Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Heechul yang kini bersender pasrah di dada bidang Siwon.

Sungmin terdiam melihat interaksi sepasang kekasih didepannya. Tak bisakah mereka melakukan adegan _lovey dovey_ ketika berduaan saja? ah! Sungmin hampir lupa. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga seperti ini. Sangat persis. Pantas saja mereka sering bertengkar, mereka terlalu mirip.

"ya! ya! seperti pengantin baru saja" Kyuhyun berdecak malas.

"bilang saja kau iri bocah! Bwahahaha~" kalian pasti sudah dapat menebak suara siapa itu.

"mwo? Iri? Banyak namja yang mengantri padaku jika kau lupa hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga mengingat betapa banyak namja maupun yeoja yang mengantri hanya demi berkencan dengannya. Walaupun, ia harus jujur kalau ia jauh lebih menyukai namja dan menolak para yeoja tersebut. Berbeda kasus dengan Victoria. Kyuhyun terpaksa menerima yeoja itu karena Kim Yesung memberikan wejangan – wejangan tak jelas yang kini justru menyusahkan Kyuhyun.

"ya~ tapi tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang benar – benar kekasihmu, bukan?"

' **DEG'**

Kyuhyun tersentak.

"tidak perlu terkejut bocah. Kau kira hyungmu ini tak bisa mengorek informasi tentangmu selama ini, heh?"

Kyuhyun melengos. Setengah kesal karena Heechul terlalu mencampuri urusannya, setengah takut kalau Heechul sampai membeberkan hal ini pada orangtua mereka.

"aku hanya cepat bosan. Tidak ada maksud lain hyung" ujar Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

Sungmin sejak tadi masih terdiam. Memperhatikan sosok kakak - beradik yang entah sedang membicarakan apa. Sungmin tidak terlalu peduli.

"tenang saja. aku tidak akan beritahu appa dan eomma"

Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya. Onyx nya terbuka lebar mencari secercah harapan dari kalimat terakhir Heechul. Benarkah Heechul hyung sebaik itu padanya?

"Tapi- " Heechul menyeringai.

Ketiga orang lainnya hanya fokus menanti apa yang akan diucapkan namja cantik itu.

"- dengan satu syarat..."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/end?**

* * *

 **Yosh! Chapter 2 hadiiiiirrrrrr~~~**

 **WELCOME untuk semua NEW READERS *ciumpeluksatusatu***

 **Makasih yaa buat yang udah review chapter 1 *kedipkedipsokcantik***

 **Kalo mau dilanjut silahkan review lagi ya chingu – chingu yang baik hati.. Jujur aja, aku butuh pasokan semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini karena sebenernya 'yaoi' bukan bidang aku *nangis* Jadi... kalau aku ga dapet semangat dari kalian, aku harus gimana lagiiiiiii *elapairmata* Terpaksa aku harus berhenti ditengah jalan.**

 **Okedeh cukup segini aja cuap-cuap ga jelasnya..**

 **Hope you like it^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Choose To Be Yours**

-YAOI-

Chapter 3

Happy reading^^~

* * *

"Harusnya aku tidak lupa kalau Heechul hyung tidak pernah membantuku dengan cuma – cuma!"

Kyuhyun mendumal tak henti seolah tidak akan ada lagi hari esok, nyaris membuat sesosok namja dibelakangnya memilih untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan berputar kembali ke kamar tamu. Setidaknya akan lebih baik jika sosok itu bersama Heehul atau Siwon yang sedang membenahi barang - barang Siwon selama menginap nanti dibandingkan dengan seorang namja yang hingga kini masih setia melangkah rusuh didepannya.

Sungmin memilih diam, sesekali memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Salah – salah sedikit, bukan tak mungkin dirinya turut disemprot dengan sumpah serapah Kyuhyun.

"Haishhh. Turun dari mana sih sifat buruknya itu!" lanjut Kyuhyun tak sadar diri. Sepertinya putra bungsu keluarga Cho ini perlu disumbangkan cermin untuk berkaca. Oh ayolah~ kalian semua tahu bukan kalau Kyuhyun selalu meminta imbalan setiap kali dirinya membantu Heechul?

Langkah Kyuhyun sengaja dihentakkan, menjadikan lantai sebagai objek kekesalannya. Niatnya untuk mengikuti mata kuliah pukul tiga pun sirna sudah. Bukan karena malas atau apa. Masalahnya, Heechul menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Kyuhyun membereskan peralatan _games-_ nya jika namja itu memilih untuk tetap berangkat ke kampus.

 _BIG NO!_

Kyuhyun jauh lebih rela jika dirinya harus diomeli habis – habisan oleh dosen Kang karena jumlah absennya sudah melebihi batas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Heechul memindahkan seluruh peralatan _games-_ nya dengan 'asal' ke gudang. Kalian tahu artian 'asal' yang sesungguhnya bagi seorang Cho Heechul?

Membanting dan menumpuk sembarangan!

Seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Ryeowook dipaksa tidur sekamar dengan Kyuhyun. Alhasil, _psp_ edisi terbaru miliknya retak sana – sini karena ditumpuk asal di gudang. Siapa pelakunya? Kurasa kalian semua sudah tahu.

Dibelakang tubuh jangkungnya, Sungmin masih setia mengekori Kyuhyun sambil menenteng tas besar yang berisi barang – barang pribadinya. Sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat dirasa Kyuhyun berjalan terlampau jauh.

"Kyuhyun?" panggilnya takut – takut.

"APA!"

Sungmin buru – buru menggapai dada kirinya. Detak jantungnya terdengar gaduh saat Kyuhyun menjawab panggilannya kelewat kencang, belum lagi wajah jengkel Kyuhyun yang melengkapi aura mengerikan pemuda itu.

"I – itu. Kurasa kamarmu sudah terlewat" Sungmin menunjuk takut – takut ke arah pintu kamar yang berjarak beberapa meter dibelakang mereka.

Kyuhyun mengernyit sejenak sebelum memejamkan matanya, menahan malu saat menyadari kebodohannya kali ini. Bagus sekali! Ia pasti terlihat sangat memalukan tadi!

Hanya butuh beberapa detik, Kyuhyun telah memutar langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin yang masih melongo menatap tubuh tingginya melenggang memasuki kamar yang sebelumnya ditunjuk Sungmin.

"Haaahhhh.."

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang sembari mengamati sekeliling kamarnya yang sebentar lagi menjadi kamar Sungmin juga.

Eh? Bagaimana bisa?

.

 _ ***flashback – di ruang tamu***_

" _Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan beritahu appa dan eomma"_

 _Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya. Onyx nya terbuka lebar mencari secercah harapan dari kalimat terakhir Heechul. Benarkah Heechul hyung sebaik itu padanya?_

" _Tapi – " Heechul menyeringai._

 _Ketiga orang lainnya hanya fokus menanti apa yang akan diucapkan namja cantik itu._

"– _dengan satu syarat... Ah! Bukan. Maksudku satu syarat utama dan beberapa syarat me-nye-nang-kan lainnya~" Heechul semakin melesakkan kepalanya dalam rengkuhan Siwon, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai tipis setelah menekankan kata 'menyenangkan' dalam kalimatnya, memancing Kyuhyun untuk mengerti maksud terselubung dibalik tawarannya barusan._

 _Batin Kyuhyun beradu saat melihat wajah Heechul yang berubah menjadi begitu menyebalkan. Lihatlah! Namja itu telah mencetak seringaian mematikan yang sudah menjadi alarm tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun. Kurang lebih Kyuhyun sudah dapat menebak kalau Heechul memiliki niatan untuk mengerjainya._

" _Cepat katakan hyung! To the point saja" seru Kyuhyun tak sabar. Mendengus samar saat menangkap gestur tubuh Heechul yang terlihat sengaja menunda – nunda untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya._

" _Kau sudah tak sabar rupanya" kekehan Heechul terdengar begitu menyebalkan ditelinga Kyuhyun._

" _Baiklah~ Wonnie chagi, dimana kopermu?"_

" _Disana.."_

 _Siwon segera menunjuk koper besar berwarna hitam disamping pintu masuk. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak menoleh bersamaan kearah yang ditunjuk Siwon._

" _Nah. Kau sudah lihat bukan? Siwon juga akan tinggal disini sampai eomma dan appa pulang. Berhubung aku dan Siwon tidak mungkin tidur satu kamar karena... hmm, kau pasti tahu maksudku" Heechul berkedip genit, hampir – hampir membuat Siwon menerjangnya saat itu juga, sedangkan Kyuhyun segera menutup mulutnya menahan mual mendapati wajah sok sexy Heechul ._

" _Selain itu, hanya ada satu kamar tamu di rumah ini..." lanjut Heechul setelah Siwon mencuri satu kecupan darinya._

 _Hening._

 _Kyuhyun sangat mengerti maksud Heechul. Ia hanya kehabisan kata – kata karena sepertinya Heechul selalu memiliki seribu cara untuk menjajahnya. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, ingin melontarkan protes._

" _Jadi... Kurasa tidak masalah kalau kau berbagi kamar dengan Sungmin. Bagaimana?" ucap Heechul mengakhiri kalimatnya._

" _M- Mwoya?! Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya hyung. Lagipula bukankah Siwon hyung hanya sendirian di kamar tamu? Sungmin bisa berbagi kamar dengan Siwon hyung" protes Kyuhyun panjang lebar._

 _Heechul memajukan sebelah tangannya, sengaja menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya lamat – lamat. Mata setajam elangnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh keyakinan._

" _Tidak bisa" tolak Heechul tegas._

" _Wae?!" Kyuhyun nyaris memekik frustasi. Sebenarnya apa lagi sih yang direncanakan Heechul?!_

" _Kubilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa"_

 _Kyuhyun mendengus. Menyandarkan tubuhnya yang tiba – tiba terasa lelah. Berdebat dengan Heechul benar – benar menguras tenaga._

 _Sungmin baru saja berniat untuk menengahi saat tubuh Kyuhyun lebih dulu kembali condong kedepan dengan mata yang berbinar._

" _Kalau begitu, Siwon hyung tidur bersamaku saja" usul Kyuhyun percaya diri._

 _Heechul bersiap untuk kembali menolak, namun Siwon mendahului ucapannya._

" _Maaf, Kyu. Kurasa sudah cukup tiga bulan yang lalu kau menjadikanku bantal guling sepanjang malam hingga pagi. Dan terimakasih, aku tidak akan pernah mau lagi" Siwon berusaha keras mengatur kata – katanya agar calon adik iparnya tidak merasa sakit hati dengan penolakan halusnya._

" _Ha! Kau dengar sendiri bukan? Jadi, tidak ada penolakan lagi" Heechul tertawa kecil, terlebih saat melihat wajah murung Kyuhyun._

" _Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah, aku akan menelepon eomma dan appa sekarang ju – "_

" _YA YA YA! Baiklah, aku setuju!" cegah Kyuhyun cepat, membuahkan seringaian lebih lebar tercetak di bibir merah Heechul._

" _Lalu syarat lainnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pasrah. Sinar matanya meredup. Tubuh tingginya kembali bersender di punggung sofa._

" _Kuberitahu nanti..." kekehan Heechul terdengar memenuhi ruang tamu, diikuti dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kian memelas._

 _ ***flashback off***_

.

Kyuhyun berbaring santai di ranjang King size yang kini dijadikan kerajaannya. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir seluruh bagian ranjang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam peralatan _games_ Kyuhyun yang mulanya tersusun rapi di meja nakas.

Kini meja nakas di kamar Kyuhyun beralih fungsi menjadi tempat tersusunnya barang – barang pribadi Sungmin dan beberapa pasang pakaian namja manis tersebut.

Kyuhyun bergelung dalam selimut, tangannya menggapai – gapai sedikit kesulitan saat meraih stik _playstation_ yang tergeletak sembarangan di sisi ranjang. Tampak tak menghiraukan sedikitpun sosok manis yang masih sibuk mondar – mandir membenahi setiap sisi kamar barunya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

Kyuhyun menoleh saat bayangan Sungmin sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Namja itu terlihat membopong sebuah bantal persegi dan melangkah semakin dekat ke tempat Kyuhyun berbaring.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, alisnya terangkat sedangkan posisinya tak berubah sedikitpun meski konsentrasinya pada layar _playsatation_ telah dialihkan sepenuhnya pada sosok mungil disamping ranjangnya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Niatnya untuk ikut berbaring disamping Kyuhyun sepertinya harus tertunda.

"Tidur" jawabnya singkat. Bantal perseginya ia tepuk beberapa kali demi memperjelas kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun kian menautkan kedua alis tebalnya. "Tidur? Maksudmu... Disini? Diranjangku?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya. Ia pikir setelah sikap penolakannya yang terang – terangan Sungmin akan merasa segan dan memilih untuk tidur di sofa besar. Tapi – Lihatlah tatapan polos itu! Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kita sama – sama namja, lalu apa masalahnya?" Sungmin beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Kebingungan melandanya kala mendapati Kyuhyun yang meremas surai cokelatnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu mengerat rambutnya. Mencebik kesal karena hanya dia yang sebenarnya terganggu jika harus seranjang dengan namja mungil bernama Sungmin tersebut. Sungmin itu _straight,_ kalian ingat? Wajar saja kalau namja berwajah imut itu tak keberatan jika harus seranjang dengan Kyuhyun.

Seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun! Hey, namja jangkung berparas tampan itu dominan _gay._ Ya... meskipun saat ini dirinya tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja, tapi tetap saja! Kyuhyun itu _gay._ Terbukti dengan ketertarikannya yang lebih besar kepada namja.

Lain halnya jika ia harus tidur seranjang dengan Siwon ataupun Ryeowook karena kedua orang itu sudah cukup lama dikenalnya dan menurut Kyuhyun mereka sama sekali tidak menarik. Ooooh, sopan sekali kau Cho!

Melihat tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun, tubuh mungil Sungmin kian mendekat sebelum turut berbaring disisi ranjang yang kosong. Tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya setelah tanpa sengaja jemari Sungmin menyentuh kulit lengannya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Refleks Kyuhyun segera menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang lebih bagi Sungmin.

Gerutuan pelan terdengar dari sela – sela bibir Kyuhyun, merutuki dirinya yang tidak mampu menolak saat Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidur seranjang dengannya. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menjadikan Sungmin 'gulingnya' saat tertidur nanti? Haish! Bisa bahaya! Yang jelas Kyuhyun tak mau Heechul menghabisinya esok pagi kalau Sungmin mengadu yang macam – macam.

Lagi pula, siapa suruh namja mungil itu dengan seenak jidatnya menumpang di kamar Kyuhyun dan kini membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus rela berbagi tempat tidur dengannya.

' _Kenapa aku seperti terjajah dirumahku sendiri? Haish! Benar – benar !'_

"Eh? Benda apa itu?"

Merasa diajak bicara, Kyuhyun sedikit membagi perhatiannya dengan menoleh singkat. Jelas – jelas Sungmin menunjuk dan bertanya nama benda yang baru saja dimainkannya setelah merasa bosan dengan _Playstation._

"Ini _x-box_ " jelasnya tak kalah singkat.

Mendapati respon dari namja jangkung disampingnya, Sungmin kembali melancarkan pertanyaan. Yaa, mengobrol sedikit tidak masalah bukan?

"Benda hitam yang kau mainkan sebelumnya?"

"Itu _playstation"_ jawab Kyuhyun lagi – lagi singkat.

Sungmin mengangguk – angguk sok mengerti. Sejak kecil dirinya tidak begitu menyukai video game. Ia lebih senang menyibukkan dirinya dengan menanam berbagai macam bunga dihalaman rumahnya dan merawat aneka binatang peliharaan. Menurutnya kegiatan semacam itu jauh lebih mengasyikkan dibandingkan harus duduk diam menatapi layar sambil menekan – nekan tombol yang entah apa kegunaannya itu. Jadi, wajar saja jika Sungmin tidak mengetahui nama – nama peralatan _games_ yang dimiliki Kyuhyun.

"Kau begitu menyukai video game ya?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Sebenarnya Sungmin cukup mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih panjang dan terdengar bersahabat dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia tahu namja itu mungkin masih belum menerima keberadaannya tapi setidaknya Sungmin ingin mencoba untuk lebih ramah agar dirinya dan Kyuhyun tak lagi kelewat kaku seperti sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun mulai jengah. Alih – alih dirinya tetap menjawab meski kali ini lebih singkat dan terdengar lebih datar dari jawaban sebelumnya.

"Hm."

"Heum.. Kalau begitu kau – "

"Ya! Kau bilang ingin tidur kan? Jadi tidurlah dan berhenti bertanya" sungut Kyuhyun sebal.

Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengangguk secepat mungkin, tak berani membalas obsidian Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam. Cepat – cepat lengannya menarik selimut yang sedang digunakan Kyuhyun juga.

"Hey hey! Ini selimutku" kain lembut itu kembali ditarik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap tak percaya.

 _Kyuhyun ini pelit sekali sih!_

"Kalau kau kedinginan ambil saja persediaan selimut dilemari. Aku tidak terbiasa berbagi selimut dengan orang lain" Kyuhyun berbohong dengan lancarnya. Bahkan Siwon dan Ryeowook pernah berbagi selimut dengan dirinya, hanya saja – Ah! Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya jadi aneh begini. Membayangkan tubuhnya berada dibawah selimut yang sama dengan tubuh Sungmin saja sudah membuat semburat merah terlukis di pipi tirusnya.

Tanpa protes, Sungmin menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Meski bibirnya merengut imut, Sungmin tetap mengambil selimut seperti yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun.

Setelahnya ia kembali berbaring disamping Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan peralatan _games_ nya.

"Selamat malam, Kyuhyun" bisiknya pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati punggung Sungmin karena namja itu sudah berbaring menyamping dan secara tak langsung turut membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Hm" Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan dengungan, itupun tak terdengar jelas. Salahkan saja onyx menawan Kyuhyun yang kini tanpa sengaja - atau memang sengaja? - beralih kearah bawah bagian belakang tubuh Sungmin.

' _Aish! Cho Kyuhyun kendalikan dirimu bodoh!'_

Setelahnya Kyuhyun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan aneka macam _games_ dihadapannya sembari menahan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak normal karena pikirannya yang mulai melayang kemana –mana dan mengakibatkan munculnya tulisan laknat dilayar _x-box_ miliknya.

 ** _GAME OVER_**

.

.

.

.

"Euuunghh.."

Sesak.

Satu kata itulah yang pertama kali terlintas dipikiran Sungmin saat dirinya menggeliat risih. Kedua lengannya seolah dipenjara, belum lagi kedua kakinya yang berkaitan dengan sepasang kaki lainnya.

Tubuhnya terasa gerah. Sangat gerah. Sungmin bersumpah, apapun yang membuatnya merasa sangat sesak seperti saat ini harus merasakan 'sentuhan' khas _martial arts_ miliknya karena telah menyusahkannya di pagi nan cerah ini.

Kedua foxy nya terbuka, meski belum sepenuhnya karena Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali, menghalau cahaya terang benderang yang menerobos retinanya tiba – tiba.

"Uuughh.."

Matanya menatap dengan jelas kini. Dengan sempurna menangkap wajah _stoic_ seorang namja yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Sungmin. Kepanikan Sungmin makin menjadi saat dilihatnya manik menawan Kyuhyun yang mulai terbuka karena gerakan risih tubuh Sungmin.

Sebuah lengkingan nyaris keluar dari bibir Sungmin kalau saja telapak tangan besar milik seorang namja jangkung yang baru saja ikut terbangun kalah cepat membekap bibir Sungmin.

"Kalau kau berniat untuk berteriak hingga memancing Heechul berfikir macam – macam dan membuat nyawaku terancam, lebih baik kau jambak rambutku seperti yeoja yang baru direbut keperawanannya di drama – drama picisan" ucap Kyuhyun secepat mungkin.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat kata 'yeoja' meluncur dengan laknatnya dari bibir Kyuhyun. Secara tidak langsung, Kyuhyun menyamakan dirinya dengan yeoja, begitu?!

Ia tidak terima!

Walaupun tak sedikit orang yang mengatakan wajahnya manis tapi belum pernah ada yang terang – terangan menyamakan dirinya dengan yeoja. Sungmin jelas – jelas tersinggung karena dia itu lelaki tulen –menurutnya – .

Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya menempel erat dibibirnya, membuat namja itu kembali dilanda panik karena otaknya berfikiran kalau Sungmin kembali berniat untuk berteriak. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun pada namja mungil bernama Sungmin ini. Yeah~ hanya menjadikan Sungmin guling semalaman, Kyuhyun rasa bukanlah masalah yang patut dibesarkan. Apalagi kalau sampai Heechul berfikiran macam – macam. Oh Tidak! Dia belum mau mati ditangan Heechul secepat ini!

Astaga Cho! Kau sudah berfikir terlalu jauh-_-

"Ya! Kau menyamakanku dengan yeoja – yeoja diluar sana, hah?" sembur Sungmin sambil kesulitan mengatur nafas setelah dibekap Kyuhyun.

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut. Tak lama kemudian bibirnya membentuk seringai.

"Memangnya aku salah? Salahkan saja wajahmu yang kelewat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja" balas Kyuhyun membela diri.

' **BLUSH~'**

Sungmin merutuk dalam hati saat dirasa wajahnya memanas hanya karena ucapan tak masuk akal Kyuhyun. Cantik? Oh Tuhan, dia itu namja!

Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang seolah tak merasa bersalah, Sungmin semakin berniat untuk mengeluarkan jurus _martial arts_ nya saat itu juga.

Secepat kilat Sungmin bangkit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, memasang kuda – kuda untuk menyerang Kyuhyun.

"Kau menganggap remeh aku ya?! Asal kau tahu, aku pemegang sabuk hitam sejak SMA!"

Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin dengan geli. Ekspresi menahan kesal Sungmin justru terlihat sangat manis.

Tunggu!

MANIS?!

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mengabaikan Sungmin yang kini melongo masih dengan gestur tubuh bersiap untuk memulai pertarungan dengannya.

"Ck! Sudahlah, aku mau mandi"

Kyuhyun segera beranjak, meninggalkan Sungmin yang semakin melongo menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang menjauh.

Bukankah Kyuhyun mengabaikannya dan membuat dirinya terlihat seperti orang paling bodoh diruangan ini?

' _Cho Kyuhyun... Kau sangat – sangat – sangat menyebalkan!'_

Sungmin menghela nafas penuh frustasi. Ia benar - benar harus ekstra sabar jika menghadapi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Setidaknya sampai beberapa bulan ke depan. Ya, hanya beberapa bulan. Setelah itu Sungmin akan terbebas dari seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat menanti saat itu tiba.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah dua minggu.." gumam Sungmin diiringi senyuman tipis.

Disinilah Sungmin saat ini. Membereskan buku – buku mata kuliah tentang desain serta beberapa lembar kertas gambar berisi desain buatannya yang harus ia bawa untuk menunjang mata kuliah yang akan ia pelajari hari ini.

Sungmin patut bersyukur karena sejak dua minggu yang lalu, hari dimana dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan tinggal di rumah keluarga Cho, ayahnya yang terkenal _protective_ belum menunjukkan tanda – tanda pencarian akan dirinya. Buktinya, belum pernah sekalipun pengawal yang dipekerjakan ayahnya mendatangi rumah orangtua Heechul sampai saat ini. Atau mungkin dirinya sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi sama sekali oleh orangtuanya?

Sungmin tersenyum miris.

Meskipun hari – hari yang ia jalani tak selalu mulus karena sosok yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin boleh merasa lega telah berhasil menghindar dari perjodohan yang direncanakan orangtuanya sampai sejauh ini.

Bicara soal Cho Kyuhyun... Haaahhh~ Sungmin rasanya mulai kehabisan kata – kata.

Hampir setiap hari ia beradu mulut dengan namja itu. Bahkan hanya karena hal sepele!

Sebenarnya Sungmin tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Ada beberapa saat dirinya justru merasa tidak enak pada namja itu karena terlalu banyak menyusahkan. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun menyebalkan! Namja itu selalu membalas perkataannya dengan singkat dan terkesan sengaja memancing emosinya. Salahkan saja Heechul yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengantar jemput dirinya setiap hari, meluangkan waktu untuk menemani dirinya belanja beberapa keperluan. Padahal Sungmin sendiri bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan Kyuhyun.

Namun Heechul tetaplah Cho Heechul yang paling tidak bisa dibantah. Kyuhyun pun penuh keterpaksaan menuruti kemauan hyung kandungnya tersebut dengan ancaman Heechul akan membeberkan 'kebiasaan buruk' Kyuhyun ke orangtua mereka dan bukan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akan segera dijodohkan kalau sampai Heechul benar – benar mengatakannya.

"Kau bisa kesurupan kalau terlalu banyak melamun" kata – kata bernada datar tersebut menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sedikit gugup, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak melamun" elak Sungmin yang memilih untuk kembali sibuk memberesi buku – buku ke dalam tas.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, berjalan dengan santai melewati Sungmin yang merutuki tubuh _topless_ Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti tiba – tiba setelah matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ia berbalik arah, menghampiri Sungmin.

"K- kau mau apa?" ujar Sungmin menahan gugup. Dari tempat duduknya saat ini, wajahnya sejajar dengan dada bidang Kyuhyun yang terekspos sempurna.

Kyuhyun meraih selembar kertas yang berisi goresan – goresan pensil yang membentuk sebuah sketsa. Tanpa menyadari wajah Sungmin yang kian memerah.

"Desain buatanmu?" tanyanya setelah kembali meletakkan kertas tersebut ke atas meja.

Sungmin mengangguk. Kaku. Beruntung Kyuhyun tidak begitu menyadarinya. Sebisa mungkin Sungmin mengatur wajahnya agar kembali terlihat normal, kemudian membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Aku mulai merancangnya sebulan yang lalu. Bagaimana, lumayan bagus kan?"

Kyuhyun baru saja bermaksud untuk memuji Sungmin, namun melihat wajah berbinar itu dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kehilangan fokus. Kyuhyun harus mengakui kalau wajah namja dihadapannya ini... sangat manis dan –

"Cantik.." gumam Kyuhyun sangat pelan sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya mendengar samar – samar gumaman Kyuhyun yang tak begitu jelas terdengar.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Kenapa pelan sekali sih.. Aku tidak dengar"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan menatap wajah merengut Sungmin.

"Aku bilang desainmu jelek" seloroh Kyuhyun main – main. Namja itu menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum beranjak ke lemari untuk berpakaian. Kekehan Kyuhyun masih terdengar, merasa puas telah berhasil mengerjai Sungmin.

Sungmin cemberut. Meski menahan kesal namun Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun hari ini. Namja itu sudah tak terlalu kaku seperti biasanya. Dan Sungmin berniat untuk memaki dirinya sendiri karena sempat terbuai dengan senyuman berbeda Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Terlihat begitu tulus dan menawan. Membuat Sungmin nyaris jatuh pada pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun meski Sungmin tahu kalau yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Dia hobi sekali membolak – balik perasaanku seperti ini.." gumam Sungmin pelan yang tentunya tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat sedikit, Min!"

Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada memerintah. Sesekali dirinya melirik jarum panjang arlojinya dan Sungmin yang sedang sibuk memakai sepatu bergantian.

"Astagaaaa sketsaku tertinggal!" pekik Sungmin heboh, tanpa sadar simpul yang sedang diikatnya kembali terlepas. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan wajah memohon, membuahkan helaan nafas jengah dari namja tersebut.

"Beritahu aku dimana kau menaruhnya" seru Kyuhyun sambil berlalu ke dalam rumah.

"Meja nakas, laci ketiga!" jawab Sungmin setengah berteriak agar terdengar oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah melenggang masuk.

.

.

.

.

Dengan gerakan terburu, Kyuhyun meraih sketsa yang dimaksud oleh Sungmin. Jemarinya sudah siap untuk kembali menutup laci sebelum manik cokelatnya menangkap sebuah foto lusuh yang lumayan menarik perhatiannya.

Lembaran itu terlihat menguning, menandakan betapa lamanya potret tersebut telah disimpan. Setahun? Dua tahun? Atau mungkin lebih? Rasa penasaran menguasai Kyuhyun hingga kedua bola matanya menatap intens dua sosok yang tertangkap dalam potret tersebut.

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang tengah merangkul seorang yeoja tak kalah mungil. Keduanya tersenyum merekah. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak salah menebak, kedua remaja mungil tersebut mengabadikan foto ini di taman bermain.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, mencoba membandingkan sesuatu.

"Bukankah ini Sungmin?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, merasa mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Ya, pasti namja bersurai pirang itu adalah Sungmin. Wajah manis itu masih sama hanya terlihat sedikit lebih imut dibandingkan saat ini.

Senyum tipis tersemat. Perlahan telujuk Kyuhyun menyusuri gambar Sungmin. Wajah ini... sudah sebulan terakhir menemani hari – harinya. Meskipun hubungan mereka tidak dapat dikatakan baik, namun setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi merasa asing pada namja mungil itu. Lagipula Sungmin bukanlah namja berkepribadian buruk, bahkan terkadang namja itu dengan sukarela membantunya.

Satu pertanyaan lain menyentak lamunan Kyuhyun. Jika namja mungil ini Sungmin, lalu siapa yeoja disampingnya?

Tatapannya berubah memicing. Manik cokelatnya menangkap lengan Sungmin yang merangkul pundak yeoja mungil itu erat dengan tatapan tak suka. Kyuhyun masih terdiam dengan pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana sampai dering ponsel menyentak kesadarannya.

Sungmin meneleponnya. Pasti karena ia terlalu lama. Kyuhyun melirik arloji sekali lagi, lalu mengumpat entah pada siapa karena jarum panjang telah menunjuk angka sebelas. Itu berarti dirinya dan Sungmin hanya memiliki lima menit untuk sampai ke kampus jika masih ingin mengikuti kelas pukul sembilan nanti.

" **Kenapa lama seka – "**

"Aku akan segera turun. Kau tunggu disana" ujar Kyuhyun cepat. Tangannya dengan sigap meletakkan kembali potret lama tersebut, menutup laci dan segera beranjak dengan langkah terburu, tak lupa menenteng sketsa Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap. Perutnya sudah sangat kelaparan. Dan ia harus menyalahkan Sungmin untuk hal ini. Ia terpaksa melewati sarapan paginya karena Sungmin bangun kesiangan hingga dirinya ikut – ikutan bangun kesiangan.

Kalian tidak perlu heran apa hubungan Sungmin kesiangan hingga Kyuhyun harus kesiangan juga. Karena sejak sebulan yang lalu, Sungmin seolah menjadi alarm pribadi Kyuhyun untuk membangunkan namja itu sekaligus membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Kalian bertanya dimana Heechul dan Siwon?

Namja cantik bermulut pedas itu kedapatan libur tiga hari dan tanpa persiapan apapun subuh – subuh tadi Heechul dan Siwon berangkat ke Jeju untuk _refreshing._

Disinilah Kyuhyun. Seolah menjadi rutinitasnya akhir – akhir ini untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kantin jurusan desain. Entah apa tujuan Kyuhyun sebenarnya yang jelas namja itu selalu menyuruh Sungmin untuk menemaninya untuk sekedar makan siang bersama jika waktu istirahat mereka berbarengan. Meski tak jarang Sungmin turut mengajak Heechul dan Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun mencebik kesal karena dapat dipastikan makan siangnya tak akan damai dengan kehadiran duo ricuh tersebut.

Hubungan kedua namja tersebut sudah jauh lebih baik bukan?

Berbeda dengan kali ini karena Sungmin masih memiliki mata kuliah tambahan hingga membuat Kyuhyun menelepon Yesung untuk menemaninya.

"Tumben sekali kau sendirian. Mana namja manis yang sering bersamamu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan suapannya, membalas tatapan main – main Yesung dengan tajam.

"Siapa yang kau maksud namja manis?"

"Tentu saja Lee Sungmin. Memangnya siapa lagi yang akhir – akhir ini terlihat sering bersamamu? Bahkan sudah setengah bulan setelah kau putus dengan Victoria dan kau masih belum mencari pasangan. Jangan – jangan kau..." Yesung melebarkan matanya ketika sebuah kesimpulan tiba – tiba muncul.

"Berhenti berfikiran macam – macam!" potong Kyuhyun.

Yesung tertawa renyah. "Kau sendiri yang memancingku untuk 'berfikiran macam – macam' seperti yang kau maksud"

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Awas saja kalau kau menyebar gosip aneh – aneh. Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Ryeowook hyung" ancam Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu masalah dengan gosip murahan yang menyebar secepat bakteri dikampus. Tapi akan berbeda cerita kalau sampai gosip tersebut sampai ditelinga Heechul, maka habislah dirinya diledeki mati – matian oleh hyung sintingnya yang satu itu.

"Ya! Bahkan kau memanggil nama kekasihku dengan sebutan hyung. Kau harus memanggilku hyung juga kalau begitu!" protes Yesung yang tiba – tiba melenceng dari pembicaraan sebelumnya. Sudah biasa, jadi Kyuhyun tidak perlu heran dengan sifat aneh sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Terserah kau saja, Kim aneh" sahut Kyuhyun ogah – ogahan. Kembali sibuk menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Sial kau, Cho!"

.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk yang sebelumnya memenuhi ruangan kelas kini berpindah haluan. Halaman luas yang telah disulap menjadi sebuah tempat terparkirnya puluhan deret mobil dan motor telah dipenuhi mahasiswa Yeongwonhi University setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Tak lebih dari setengah jam kemudian suasana ramai berubah sepi. Mobil dan motor yang terparkir pun berkurang satu per satu.

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat disebelah motor _sport_ merahnya. Suasana ramai di parkiran kampus sudah mereda. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang terlihat berjalan keluar gerbang. Diraihnya sebuah helm hitam dengan paduan merah marun yang seolah menyempurnakan aksen mewah pada helm berbandol mahal tersebut.

Pengait helm telah ditariknya. Kyuhyun mengenakan benda pengaman tersebut setelah maniknya menangkap siluet Sungmin yang berjalan kearahnya. Seperti rutinitas biasanya, mereka memang pulang bersama. Beruntung mata kuliah mereka hari ini berakhir diwaktu yang sama sehingga tidak ada yang perlu menunggu.

Helm telah terpasang. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah kakinya, diam – diam mengintip sosok Sungmin dari spion motornya.

Gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti. Tak jadi menaiki motor _sport_ nya, Kyuhyun kembali berdiri tegap, menatap intens seorang namja paruh baya yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Alisnya berkerut mendapati wajah Sungmin yang kian memucat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan helm kemudian menggantungnya kembali disisi motor. Berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Sungmin. Sekedar berjaga – jaga kalau saja lelaki paruh baya itu berniat jahat pada Sungmin.

Langkah Kyuhyun melambat seiring terdengarnya percakapan kedua orang yang sudah tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindar begitu saja , Sungmin! Jangan paksa Appa menggunakan cara kasar untuk membawamu pulang!" pria berumur itu berujar dingin. Menekan setiap kata dari kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sedang ketakutan sekali saat ini. Tangan namja mungil itu bergetar hebat. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menghampiri Sungmin dan membela namja itu saat ini juga. Namun, setelah mendengar kata 'Appa' yang terucap dari pria paruh baya itu... nyali Kyuhyun serasa menciut. Ia sadar kalau tidak sepantasnya ia beradu mulut dengan orangtua Sungmin. Bagaimanapun, ayah Sungmin memiliki hak penuh atas Sungmin.

"Aku tidak peduli. Silahkan lakukan apapun yang ingin Appa lakukan dan kumohon untuk berhenti mengatur seluruh kehidupanku, Appa. Lihat aku! Bahkan aku sudah duduk dibangku kuliah dan Appa sibuk mengurusi siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku. Bukankah itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan? Apa aku begitu tidak bisa kau andalkan hingga kau menganggap bahwa aku tidak dapat mencari pasangan hidup untuk diriku sendiri?"

Sungmin terengah setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu panjang. Ia sudah siap jika ia mendapatkan makian dari ayahnya setelah ini. Dirinya sudah tidak sanggup menyimpan semua keluh kesahnya sendirian, dan kali ini ia telah berhasil meluapkan semua itu dihadapan ayahnya.

Tuan Lee seolah membeku setelah Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sebagai seorang ayah, hatinya sangat tertusuk mendengar setiap kata yang baru saja diucapkan putra tunggalnya. Benarkah Sungmin menilainya begitu buruk selama ini? Atau dirinya yang memang sudah mengecewakan perasaan putra kesayangannya? Tapi semua yang ia lakukan semata – mata untuk kebaikan Sungmin.

Sudah cukup waktu satu bulan yang ia berikan untuk Sungmin. Tapi kenyataannya, hingga pagi tadi belum ada tanda – tanda kalau putranya akan kembali ke rumah. Kangin sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Ia tidak ingin Sungmin memilih pasangan yang tidak tepat. Ia ingin yang terbaik. Hanya yang terbaik untuk Lee Sungmin. Dan menurutnya, Lee Donghae adalah namja yang paling pantas untuk mendampingi putra terkasihnya.

"Sudahlah Appa.. Aku akan pulang suatu saat nanti. Dan masalah perjodohan yang kau rencanakan... Maaf, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menerimanya karena aku telah memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hatiku" ucap Sungmin berdalih. Setidaknya ia berharap sang appa akan memberi sedikit kelonggaran jika ia mengatakan kalau ia memiliki seseorang yang spesial meski pada kenyataannya belum ada yang mengisi hati Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun...

Tanpa sengaja manik bening Sungmin menangkap siluet Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jelas – jelas namja itu sedang balas menatapnya. Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

'Kyuhyun adalah namja dan aku bukan gay! Jadi berhenti untuk berfikir yang tidak – tidak, Sungmin!' Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sebisa mungkin dirinya mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan intens, lalu kembali menatap ayahnya.

Bahu tegap Kangin melemas seketika. Tatapan redup Sungmin mampu membuat semangatnya untuk menjodohkan Sungmin luruh seketika. Mungkinkah dirinya begitu menyusahkan Sungmin selama ini? Dan apa yang diucapkan Sungmin barusan? Benarkah putranya telah memiliki seseorang yang spesial?

Kangin ingin sekali menanyakan semua itu pada Sungmin, hanya saja ia merasa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Kalau memang Sungmin terbebani dengan semua rencananya, Kangin bersiap untuk mundur. Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Sungmin.

Namja paruh baya itu menarik nafas panjang. Semoga ia mengambil keputusan yang benar kali ini.

"Appa menghargai keputusanmu. Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal. Temukan seseorang yang benar – benar tulus dan mengutamakan kebahagiaanmu. Sekali kau membawa kerumah seseorang yang tidak benar – benar mencintaimu, tanpa berfikir dua kali Appa akan melangsungkan pernikahanmu dengan Donghae. Kau mengerti?"

Sungmin menggit bibir bawahnya, menahan haru yang tiba – tiba menguasai hatinya. Mendengar ucapan Kangin, rasanya Sungmin ingin segera berhambur memeluk ayahnya saat itu juga kalau saja mereka tidak sedang berada dilingkungan kampus.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap.

"Aku mengerti, Appa"

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menerimanya karena aku telah memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hatiku"

Sungmin tersentak oleh kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba. Nada bicara Kyuhyun sengaja dibuat – buat, meniru ucapannya di parkiran kampus.

Sungmin mendengus malas, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang kini duduk disebelahnya sambil memegangi sebungkus cemilan. Merasa akan dijahili, Sungmin semakin mengabaikan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Diraihnya remot televisi, menggonta – ganti saluran dan Sungmin bergumam kesal saat tak ada satupun acara yang menarik.

Namja berparas manis itu meletakkan remot, bersiap untuk bangkit dari sofa ruang tamu. Melihat Sungmin yang berniat untuk meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun mencekal lengan namja itu. Menahan Sungmin dan menarik tubuh tersebut untuk kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan katakan kalau seseorang yang kau maksud itu adalah aku" seloroh Kyuhyun. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan jika mengusili Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun intens dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka tak percaya. Meski Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada bercanda tapi tetap saja... Sungmin merasa terpojokkan dengan kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Y- ya! Mengapa kau percaya diri sekali sih" ujar Sungmin nyaris memekik karena menahan gugup. Sungmin membuang muka, kemanapun asal jangan ditatap langsung oleh Kyuhyun.

Namja bersurai cokelat disampingnya tertawa renyah.

"Berikan remot itu padaku" suruh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bernafas lega. Setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Tanpa menunggu, Sungmin memberikan remot tersebut, dan berniat untuk menghindar dari Kyuhyun. Ia ingin istirahat dikamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat lagi – lagi lengannya menahan tangan Sungmin saat namja itu hendak berdiri.

"Kamar" jawab Sungmin seadanya.

Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya. Ditepuknya sisi sofa yang kosong.

"Disini saja. Temani aku menonton"

Setelah mencebik kesal, Sungmin kembali duduk. Istirahatnya harus tertunda demi menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak punya kaset lain selain _games_ ya?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan meraih keranjang yang berisi kaset – kaset miliknya dan Heechul. Sesekali namja kelahiran Januari itu memutar bola mata malas mendapati kaset Kyuhyun yang lagi – lagi tak jauh dari _games._ Sungmin mulai kehilangan semangat untuk melihat – lihat kumpulan kaset yang berada dipangkuannya tersebut. Sangat bosan jika hanya menemukan kaset bergambar ksatria – ksatria yang sering muncul di layar _playstation_ Kyuhyun.

"Kalau milikku sudah pasti tidak ada. Tapi seingatku Heechul hyung sempat membeli beberapa kaset drama picisan"

Gerakan Sungmin berubah semangat. Disampingnya, Kyuhyun menahan senyum kala obsidiannya menilik wajah sumeringah Sungmin setelah berhasil menemukan kaset drama yang sejak lama sudah menjadi tontonan _favorite_ Sungmin.

"Oh iya, Min.. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

Sungmin meletakkan keranjang kaset ke tempat penyimpanan semula. Dalam genggamannya, kaset drama picisan yang ia temukan masih ia pegang baik – baik. Mungkin ia akan menontonnya nanti malam setelah Kyuhyun tidur karena Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan menyukai film bergenre romantis. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

Tatapannya beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Tanya saja sepuasmu, tidak akan kupungut biaya" canda Sungmin sambil terkekeh.

Kyuhyun melengos.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Kau ingin tanya apa?" ujar Sungmin lebih serius kini.

Kyuhyun menatapnya intens. Namja itu membasahi bibirnya sekilas, cukup menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menyiapkan dirinya untuk siap mendengar apapun jawaban yang diberikan Sungmin setelah ini.

"Kau... benar – benar 'straight', Min?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya. Dengan sengaja mimik wajahnya dibuat senormal mungkin.

Sungmin mengerjap kikuk. Kenapa pula Kyuhyun tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu padanya. Jika saja seseorang menanyakan hal ini kepadanya jauh – jauh hari sebelumnya, Sungmin dapat menjawab 'Ya' dengan tegas. Namun berbeda halnya dengan saat ini, setelah dirinya tinggal bersama dengan sosok bernama Kyuhyun sejak sebulan yang lalu. Semuanya terasa berbeda.

Logika Sungmin seolah menampik seluruh yang ia rasakan. Kenyataan bahwa menyukai sesama jenis adalah hal yang salah membuat Sungmin mengabaikan sesuatu yang ingin diluapkan hatinya sejak beberapa hari terakhir.

"T– tentu" jawab Sungmin mencoba yakin dengan logikanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. Entahlah, ia merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Sungmin. Alih – alih ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang mewakili perasaannya. Wajahnya tetap tenang seolah tak terjadi apa – apa.

"Ohh.. Pantas saja aku menemukan potretmu sedang merangkul erat seorang gadis"

Kening Sungmin berkerut samar.

"Dilacimu. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya ketika mengambil sketsamu yang tertinggal pagi tadi.." jelas Kyuhyun sesaat setelah menangkap raut bingung Sungmin.

Sungmin balas mengangguk. Tak dapat merespon lebih.

"Kau terlihat begitu menyayanginya"

Kyuhyun kembali memancing Sungmin agar dirinya dapat meyakinkan sesuatu lewat sebuah pernyataan. Jika harus jujur, Kyuhyun tidak rela mengatakan hal tersebut. Perasaannya seperti menolak jika harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sungmin menyayangi seseorang yang bukan dirinya.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya akan sangat berharap tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini setelah hatinya seolah tertikam saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin setelahnya.

"Ya, aku menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/end?**

* * *

 **5.700+ Words. Chapter yang panjang, bukan? *nyengir***

 **Sebenarnya, ada salah satu review yang cukup menarik buat author.**

'Yaoi GS apa bedanya, cuma beda di gender doang, lebih gampang yaoi juga soalnya sesuai kenyataan kan'

 **Okeh, tadinya saya mau balas review ini lewat PM – seperti biasa – tapi berhubung yang ngasih review ga pake akun jadinya saya bales disini aja, gapapa kan? Agak panjang sih, jadi buat yang ga mau baca silahkan langsung cap cusss ke kolom review.. kkkkkkk~**

 **Jadi gini... Saya dulunya hanya seorang reader dan ff pertama yang saya baca adalah ff KyuMin yang GS. Setiap kali temen saya nawarin untuk baca ff KyuMin yang Yaoi bawaannya tuh geli, trus ngerasa aneh sampe – sampe ga bisa ngebayangin setiap adegan yang ada didalem ff itu. Akhirnya saya terus – terusan nolak buat baca ff Yaoi. Bahkan temen saya yang suka baca ff KyuMin Yaoi pas saya suruh baca ff Kyumin GS malah ngerasa geli dan akhirnya ga mau baca lagi. Ya namanya FEEL kan ga bisa dipaksain. Setuju ga? Kalo ngga juga gapapa sih hehe.. Okeh, lanjut.**

 **Setelah lama – kelamaan, saya nyoba buat bikin ff KyuMin yang tentunya GS karena saya hanya dapet feel buat bikin ff kalo ngebayangin Sungmin sebagai 'yeoja'. Setelah saya terjun makin dalam ke dunia ff, saya sadar kalo makin lama ff KyuMin tuh makin menipis, apalagi yang GS. Akhirnya saya nyoba baca ff Yaoi lagi, berusaha buat ngga ngerasa geli atau apapun. Sampe akhirnya saya mulai terbiasa walaupun setiap baca ff Yaoi tetep aja yang ada dibayangan saya tuh Sungmin sebagai 'yeoja'. Hahhhh-_-**

 **Intinya, setiap orang kan punya pendapat yang beda – beda ya.. Tapi kalo menurut saya, yang namanya FEEL ga bakal bisa dibohongin. Setiap saya ngetik ff ini, saya sering banget tiba – tiba bengong, nyari inspirasi pun susah karena belum terbiasa membuat karakter Sungmin di ff sebagai namja, tapi akhirnya saya tetep berusaha buat lanjutin kok. Jadi, kalo saya sering minta semangat dari kalian, itu ga ada maksud apa – apa.. Saya beneran cuma minta semangat supaya saya makin terpacu buat dapetin feel biar bisa lanjutin ini ff.. Udah itu aja. Panjang banget kan? *nyengirlagi***

 **Selamat datang bagi para pembaca baru... Makasih buat yang memberikan review di chapter sebelumnya. Boleh minta review lagi untuk chapter ini?**

 **Hope you like it^^**


End file.
